Kingdom Hearts: The Forgotten
by Varijex
Summary: Set during the events of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, a newly created Nobody is found and recruited by the Organization. With this being their fourth new member, the Organization has increased to eighteen members, much to the dismay of most of the members. These four "forgotten" members story is now told, through the eyes of their newest member, Number XVIII.
1. Prolouge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**Hello! This is the first fan fiction I've ever done, a story about four Nobodies who had joined Organization XIII, from the point of view of their newest member, Number XVIII. This story will tell the events of these "forgotten" members which a friend and I have made. It's a work in progress, but I want to share with you as I write it. I hope you all enjoy the story!**_

Prolouge

I knelt in pain. My sides hurt beyond anything I can compare to in my previous encounters. As I was crouched, attempting to catch my breath, I heard the footsteps approaching me. The sounds of Dusks whistling all around me. The footsteps, louder and louder. Closer as they came towards me. I still couldn't catch my breath. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't fight anymore. I could do nothing. Ironic, how nothing can only do nothing. I thought to myself, how really beautiful this was. That I did not care that I was to be destroyed. Because, I didn't truly exist, did I? I continued to hear the footsteps, along with the sound of a voice which spoke.

"How unfortunate," I heard as the footsteps came to a stop. I saw the feet in front of me. I looked up to see the long, black coat. I looked up at my enemy, dead in his amber eyes. He merely scowled at me as he spoke. "Such potential in you, but you lacked the vision to be a part of us. You could have been complete. Now you fade back into the nothingness from which you came."

A bright, red light shone upon me. I squinted and turned away as it was blinding. I looked back to see this blade of energy staring me in the face. I looked back up once more to see him, as he raised his head slightly. The Dusks around me dancing, they all whirled around in circles. I guess this fate was better than theirs. I could have been turned into a Dusk. I saw as he raised his arm, the blade humming as it rose up in the air. I looked at the blade but then I looked beyond it. I looked at the large skyscraper and remembered what we talked about. I looked back at him as his hand was still raised. Then it came to me. The memory came to me, and I remembered. With my last breath, I uttered.

"Kai..." He swung his arm and then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Birth

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think. It's just been days of this, wandering, not knowing anything. Where I am, who I am. I don't even know my own name. I can't remember how I got here. I've just been in this dark place, for who knows how long. It feels like forever, like eternity. But I feel that it's only been a few days.

I wandered the streets of this dark and dreary place. I can't seem to find anyone. Such a large city, yet no one seems to reside here. I have not seen anyone since I arrived. If I ever even "arrived" here. Maybe I have been here. But I don't remember anything, so there's no way of telling. I continued to walk the streets until I found myself at a large open area. This seemed like it might be the center of the city. I continued to walk towards this large skyscraper. It was big, with large screens on it. Some lights were on, but no one seemed to be in the building. The screens were blank, but soon enough I could see some pictures in them. They were blurry and flashing quickly, but it seemed that they were protraying images of a person. Then more people appeared. For some reason, they seemed familiar. As if I knew them from somewhere. But I still didn't remember. Were these people I knew? Why did they look so familiar?

Suddenly, the screens went blank again. I then heard the sounds of something approaching me. I turned to see this creature. It was strange. It was slender, wearing some sort of grey suit, a large crest on it's forehead. It had a zipper around it's head, which suddenly unzipped itself to reveal a mouth. It was standing there, looking at me. It stood in silence, so I thought maybe I should break the silence.

"Who...who are you?" The creature remained silent. It continued to stand there and I tried again. "Who are you? Where am I?" It remained still, but this time I heard something. I heard a voice, but it was weird. It was as if it was not speaking, but I heard it.

_"__Welcome."_ I stood in shock. I then walked closer but the creature jumped up and started whirling around in the air. It then went passed the skyscraper. I followed it as it kept going around, it was so flexible in it's movements, it seemed so unreal. I followed it but then I was stopped by a large shadow that appeared on the ground. Then a figure began to rise from this "pool" of darkness. It appeared before me, this humanoid figure. But it was completely black. It had yellow eyes and large antennae. It stood there for a second, but suddenly, it leaped towards me. I jumped back as it attempted to slash at me with it's claws. I then tried to run, but soon enough I found myself cut off by another one of these creatures. I turned back and more appeared. Two, four, eight, twelve. I found myself surrounded by these shadows. I stood there, panicked, but could not do anything. They merely stood there. I could feel it, that any moment they were going to strike. But then, out of nowhere, something hit one and it was destroyed. It faded into a cloud of black smoke and soon enough, they all were destroyed. One by one, they all were vanquished. I then looked up to see a man. This man in a black coat, a hood covering his face. He was floating, upside down. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had these weapons in his hand, which suddenly disappeared. He then disappeared and I looked around. I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, that was a close one, huh?" I turn to see the man in the coat behind me. I jumped back and he reached for his hood. He pulled it off to reveal his face. He had a large scar on one side of his face, one eye was covered by an eye-patch. He approached me and I kept stepping back. "What's the matter? You afraid or something?"

"Yeah. What were those things?" He looked at me intensely, and spoke once again.

"If you want answers, then you'll have to come with me." He then looked up, past the skyscraper. I looked as well and saw this giant castle in the sky. He then began to walk towards it.

"To that castle?" He then looked back and smirked.

"Where else do you think?" He continued to walk and I was hesitant. I didn't know who this man was. Why he wanted me to follow him to this large castle. But then again, he saved me from those shadows. I have no way of defending myself if more of them show up. And I have no idea what is going on. It would be nice to get some answers. So I followed him.

We walked past the large skyscraper and continued through the city. As we walked, the man just continued to face forward. I thought I might try to talk on the way, maybe get some questions answered right now. I was a little impatient, I needed to know what was going on.

"Why are you taking me to that castle? Where am I?" The man looked back at me and then looked forward again.

"You are in a world that never should have existed. One that doesn't really exist." I was so confused. What did he mean? A world that doesn't exist? How is that even possible?

"You didn't tell me why you are taking me to the castle. You said I would get answers there, why?" He continued to walk through the alleys and I followed closer behind.

"To see my superior. He has the answers you want." His superior. The lord of the castle. He apparently had the answers for me. I needed to know, so I guess I had no other choice but to follow the man. If I wanted to know where I really am, what I am doing here, who I am, I had to go see this man in the castle.

We proceeded to a large opening. Before us was a large sort of cliff. There, floating above it, was the castle.I was amazed at how such a huge building could just float there, on nothing. Suddenly, a bridge appeared that connected the edge of the cliff and the castle. The man walked forward, but I was reluctant. The bridge looked like it was made from nothing, I feared stepping a foot on it. The man continued to walk and then began to walk on the bridge. It seemed solid enough if he could walk on it. So I continued to follow. Soon enough, I was on the bridge. We walked across, and it was such a long one just to get to the foot of the castle. This probably was the same amount of walking as I did the past few days. But then again, I don't really remember how much I walked these past few days. I don't really remember anything.

We finally reached the foot of the castle. We continued and I noticed all these structures, these pieces just floating and moving around. It was such a weird sight. All this, this castle. Everything just seemed so odd, so unnatural. We continued until we entered a room. As we walked in, we stepped on a large platform. Soon enough, it began to rise. It turned out that the platform was an elevator of sorts. It was so fast I didn't even notice that it was moving. I felt it begin to slow down and then it came to a halt. The man proceeded to walk off of it and I followed him once again.

I looked to see there was another man in a black coat, waiting for him. This man had an x-shaped scar on his face, with long blue hair. He stopped in front of us and spoke.

"Where do you think you are going, Xigbar?" He spoke in a brisk tone.

"Saïx, pleasure to see you." The man spoke with a more light tone, as if he were not being serious.

"I noticed you found something. And you wanted to walk it through the castle."

"Well, I suppose that she can find her way to Xemnas without my help, right?" The man with blue hair then looked away. He held up his hand and in front of him, a large dark portal appeared.

"If it wants to see Lord Xemnas, then we must not allow any unnecessary interactions. We shall take it to Lord Xemnas directly." Why did he keep referring to me as "it"? I am a person. I am not a thing. At least, I thought so. But I don't even remember who I was. The man with blue hair walked into the portal. The man I was following then proceeded to follow into the dark portal. I suppose they were going to take me to this "Lord Xemnas" person. I guess he was the superior that he told me about. I was a bit nervous to follow them into this dark portal, but I had no other choice. I had to go in. I needed the answers, and it seemed I was going to get them if I talked with their superior. So I went in.

It was so dark, I couldn't really see anything. But soon enough, I could see something. It was bright, I squinted and covered my eyes. I kept walking and all of a sudden, I was in a large, round room. Below me, was a large crest. The very same one I saw on the strange creature I met at the skyscraper. I looked around to see many tall pillars around me. At the top of each one, was a throne. They were all different heights, some shorter, some taller. I saw the two men that brought me here sitting on two of the thrones. I assumed were their respective thrones. Then I looked upon the tallest one and I soon saw a dark cloud appear. Then as the darkness disappeared, a man appeared on the throne. He wore the same coat that the other men wore, he had long silver hair, and he had amber eyes. He then looked down upon me, and I stood nervously. He spoke with a deep and monotone voice.

"I see we have another that has wandered into our midst." The others then looked upon him.

"Yes, I found her wandering the Dark City where she was attacked by Heartless after a Dusk scouted her out." So, the creature that I encountered was called a Dusk. The place I was in was the Dark City. But this served nothing to help my memory. They continued talking.

"Lord Xemnas, this is the fourth one that has been found recently. I do not think we need any more members joining our ranks."

"Oh come on, Saïx, why so harsh on the poor kid?" The man with the blue hair, who the other called Saïx, spoke again.

"You do not see how unnecessary it is, Xigbar. We already have found one of the Keyblade's chosen. And we have the other one to help in our efforts to achieve our goal of collecting enough hearts. We do not need more members." Xigbar, the man who I followed and who saved me from those creatures. They kept arguing for a while. I kept hearing words I didn't seem to understand. Nobodies, Heartless, Keyblade, hearts. That last one, especially. What is a "heart"? I couldn't think of anything. Nothing was bringing anything back in my memory. As I was thinking, the focus then turned to me, when Xemnas spoke again.

"Friends, we need not concern ourselves with such idle quarrels. Though it is true that we no longer need others to join our Organization now that we have our Keybearers. But like the others we found, they may prove to be useful. I can see great potential in this one, especially." I was getting tired of their seemingly endless conversation. I wanted answers, and I was told I would get them. I spoke out to them.

"Hey, I want some answers! Who are you people? Where am I, really? And why can't I remember anything?" Saïx and Xigbar looked up towards Xemnas. He then disappeared in the same manner that he appeared. He then appeared before me, which startled me. He approached me and I backed away, nervously. He continued and reached out to me. I close my eyes in fear. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. He looked at me, a slight smile on his face.

"Do you know your name?" He asked me. I blanked. I still couldn't remember anything. I still didn't know who I was, my name, so I couldn't answer.

"No. I don't." He then backed away, and suddenly, letters appeared before me. But they were so bright, that I could barely see what they made out. They then began to spin, to whirl around in the air. They stopped. Then I saw it. The letters and what they spelled. "Xaik..." I read the letters out loud. He then spoke.

"Yes. That is your name, now." He said that was my name. But I didn't remember it. It didn't sound at all familiar. So why did he claim that it was my name? I was confused further than before. But I supposed that I should go by it. At least until I could remember my name. My real name.

"So, you are Lord Xemnas, lord of this castle?" I asked.

"I am."

"Why am I here?" The two above suddenly disappeared. I then looked back to him.

"You are here because you were not meant to be." This was all too confusing.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a Nobody." That was kind of mean.

"What?"

"You are a being that was never supposed to exist. Like all of us, you were created when you lost something. A very important piece of your being." I lost something? My memory was still failing me.

"What piece?"

"Your heart." There's that word again. Heart.

"What is a 'heart'?" He then turned an began to walk away.

"You need to rest. Saïx will answer all of your questions tomorrow." He then lifted his hand and another dark portal appeared. He gestured me to walk through. I still had so many unanswered questions. But he was right. I needed to rest. I had been wandering around those streets for days, without a real shelter to rest in. I could sleep, but I did so in dark alleys. It would be nice to get a good rest. And then tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will get the answers I seek. But at least I have something I can remember now. My new name, Xaik.


	3. Chapter 2: Recruit

I woke up on that morning, so tired. Even though I actually had a place to rest, it still was very hard to sleep. I guess I just couldn't stop thinking. I was still asking myself those questions. I was curious to know what it was that Xemnas told me. The "heart". I wanted to know more about it. It is apparently something important, because the only reason I don't remember anything was because I lost it. But it's more than just memory, too. There's something more to losing a heart than just your memories. I feel empty, like I am incomplete. Like I am nothing. I guess that's why we are called "Nobodies".

I got out of my bed, and before me, in the door way of the room, stood Saïx. He walked in, with a black coat in his hands. He held it out in front of me and I was confused.

"Put this on." I took the coat and he then turned and began to walk out.

"Wait!" I called out before he left. He turned slightly but did not say anything. "Xemnas told me you would explain things to me. Like what a 'heart' is." Saïx merely turned his head back to the way he was facing.

"I do not have time to cater to your needs. I'll leave you in the hands of someone else. Meet them in The Hall of Empty Melodies." He then began to walk away.

"But..." He then walked out of my sight and I just looked at the coat he handed me. I figured they had let me into their Organization but I didn't feel very welcome. Saïx didn't seem to like me at all. But Xemnas said I had potential. I don't know what he means, but I suppose that's a good thing. I grabbed the black coat and the rest of the outfit. I got dressed and looked at myself. As I looked at myself, I felt myself thinking something. It just popped into my mind, but I don't know what it was. It was an image. Of a person. It felt like I knew the person, but I couldn't seem to place who they were. I shook it off and then began to walk out of the room.

I then began to walk in search of The Hall of Empty Melodies like Saïx told me to. I had no idea where I was, though. I was trying to navigate a castle which I had never been in and I barely remember even getting to that room. All I remember was being in that large room with the thrones when I talked with Xemnas. Then he guided me through that dark portal and next thing I remember was being in this room. Since I got to this room in that fashion, I have no idea which way to go to reach any part of the castle. I then found myself on a path revealing the outside of the castle. I looked over the edge to see how high we were floating above everything. It was pretty scary to think about it.

"You lost there, kiddo?" I turned to see another man in the coat. Another member of the Organization. He had long, spiked red hair and emerald eyes. He walked up to me and I just instinctively put my hood on. He stopped and just smiled at me. "What's the matter, shy?"

"Y-Yeah...who are you?" I asked the man as he walked up to me.

"The name's Axel. And you are?" I stood in silence. "Well, aren't you just a chatterbox?"

"Xaik...my name is Xaik."

"Well Xaik, what are you doing up here by yourself?" I then decided I should probably ask him where I was and how to get to where I was going. He probably knew his way around the castle, and I was lost so it seemed like a good idea.

"I'm trying to get to The Hall of Empty Melodies. But I don't know where that is." He just chuckled to himself and then turned to face another direction.

"It's just down that way. You end up on a balcony over head, just keep walking and you'll find it. It's a big empty room with a large platform center. Got it memorized?" I didn't know why he asked me that. He just told me and I have a terrible memory as it is. But it seemed simple enough to get to where I was going.

"Thank you, Axel." I then walked passed him and continued onto where I was headed. I looked behind me and saw him walking up, in the opposite direction of me. I guess he had other things to do. I appreciate the help he gave me, but I still wasn't so comfortable around him. Around any of them. None of the members I've met seem all too friendly. But he definitely seemed like a nicer guy than the rest.

I continued and found the balcony Axel told me about. I found the room, which was The Hall of Empty Melodies. As I was over head, I noticed the sounds of struggle. I continued to hear the sounds, seeming to come from below. I looked over the side of the balcony to investigate. What I saw was more of those people, the members. There were two of them. They were fighting each other. I assume one of them is the person I was looking for. The person Saïx told me to find. So I passed the balcony and then continued on. I kept going until I found myself going through a hall. I heard the sounds of the struggle once again and I could see it in the distance through the door way.

As I entered, I saw up close as the two were fighting. One fighting with a rather large sword, who had long black hair and the other fighting with a large staff-like weapon with blades on the ends, that had longer red hair. They continued to fight as I approached, but I didn't interupt, for fear that I might make them mad. They didn't seem to be fighting for real, as they exchanged comments and were messing with each other.

"Oh, come now, I'm not even giving it my all over here!" The black-haired one said as he then swung his sword at the other. The red-haired one then jumped back and used his staff to hook his sword and disarm him. His blade then impailed into the ground behind him and the black-haired one growled.

"Jexy, you need to learn to have a better grip on your weapon. You really disappoint me."

"Oh, yeah Xeros? I'll show you a grip!" As he said that to the red-haired one, whom he referred to as Xeros, he raised his hand and the blade began to float. "Sick' em boy!" He yelled out. Soon the blade began to swing on it's own. Xeros then blocked the swings, looking back to the other as he was laughing. He then struck the sword and once again, hooked it. He then threw the sword at the other, who caught it in midair. As he was smiling for the fact that Xeros returned his sword to him, he turned to see Xeros rushing him. Just as Xeros' spear was about to hit the other, the spear suddenly just stopped as the other held his hand out in front of him. Xeros looked in shock and then the other just smiled.

"Sorry, were you using this?" He then flicked his hand and the staff flew away from Xeros. He swung and then Xeros jumped back to retrieve his staff. At this point, the other then dropped his sword and got on top of it. He used it as a sort of hover board as he began to fly around. "Hey, Xeros! Let's see you reach me up here!"

"Enough of these games, Varijex! You can't beat me, so just fall by my hand!" Xeros yelled.

"I'm afraid that I'm having way too much fun! You'll have to try harder!" Yelled Varijex from the sky.

"You've drawn this fight out long enough! Now I'm ending it!" Xeros then threw his staff at Varijex. Varijex flew higher to avoid it and Xeros jumped in the air. He then grabbed Varijex's sword and Varijex fell to the ground. He landed hard and Xeros landed, just in time to catch his staff as it fell from the air. He then walked up to Varijex as he was crouched and pointed the staff at his face.

"You lost. How unfortunate."

"I didn't lose! I merely stopped trying." Varijex then stood and snatched his sword from Xeros' hands. It disappeared and Xeros' weapon disappeared as well. Varijex crossed his arms and looked away as Xeros then walked up close to him.

"Don't worry. You actually probably could have won." said Xeros with a saucy expression.

"Of course I could have!" Varijex exclaimed.

"No, not really. You are too cocky, Jexy."

"No more than you, Xeros." Xeros then started to laugh as he walked away from Varijex.

"There's a difference between confidence and cockyness, Jexy." Xeros said, turned away from Varijex. Varijex seemed to become furious with Xeros, as he growled and turned away. As he turned, he faced me and saw as I stood there all by my lonesome. He stormed up to me and I backed off a little. He then stood right in front of me and leaned in close.

"What are you looking at, squirt?!" He yelled at me. I froze and said nothing. I buried my face further into my hood and stepped back a little more. "Well? Answer me!"

"Varijex, enough." Xeros came up behind him. He put his hand on Varijex's shoulder and pulled him back. Varijex shook off his hand and walked passed me and bumped into my shoulder.

"This isn't over, Xeros! We're going to have a rematch soon enough!" He yelled as he stormed off.

"I bet." said Xeros as he watched Varijex walk away. He then turned to me and I continued to stand in silence. He then rested his arm on the other and puzzled at me. "Are you my new charge?" I didn't say a word. I was too afraid, since most of the members of the organization I met had not been so nice. "Well?"

"Um...I-I guess so..." He smirked at me. He then put his hand on my back as he led me to the center of the room.

"What is your name?"

"My name...? Xaik." I said under my breath. He then tilted his head in curiousity.

"You know, you won't get anywhere by being so quiet and reserved. Take off your hood, and speak up." I was hesitant to do so. But he seemed to mean well with that criticism. I did so, and reached for my hood. I pulled it off and his expression did not change. He seemed indifferent about me, but I don't know if I should react in anyway towards that. I then spoke up, like he told me to.

"Saïx told me to come here. I was supposed to find someone to help me and answer some questions I have." He then turned away and started walking. He turned back and gestured me to follow. I started walking as we walked to this stairway. He then began to speak as we walked down the stairway, continuing through the castle.

"Xaik, you have been assigned to me as my charge, by Saïx. I am supposed to teach you more about the Organization. But do not take comfort in me, as I am not very...quick to trust in others."

"Ok...so, you are going to be my teacher?" He turned to me.

"Yes. And before I begin to teach, I would say you should get any questions out of the way." Now was my chance to get some real answers. It was not so easy getting what I have learned from the others. And it wasn't much to begin with. Finally, I was going to be able to understand what was going on, though, whether it would help serve to recover my memory or not, was a completely different gamble on it's own.

"I have a couple of questions, actually. Can you tell me more about what we are? What a 'Nobody' is?" Xeros then turned away to face forward as we continued to walk.

"A Nobody, is a being created when a person with a strong heart becomes a Heartless. The body of that person then begins to act on it's own because of how strong-willed the original person was." So, a person loses their "heart" becomes a "Heartless", and then what's left becomes a "Nobody"? This was all so confusing.

"What is a 'Heartless'?"

"When a person is consumed by the darkness in their heart, they become a Heartless. They are creatures of darkness, that only seek to collect and corrupt more hearts into the darkness. Foul monsters that only act on that instinct." So, a "Heartless" consumes "hearts" and in turn, creates a "Nobody" if the person whose heart was lost had a strong will. Now I have a sense that whoever I was, I had a strong will. But that also mean I lost my heart to the darkness, and probably became a Heartless myself. I felt glad that I have no memory of that experience, as it sounds horrible.

"One more big question. What exactly is a 'heart'?" Xeros stopped walking. He turned to look at me with a puzzled expression, as if he were trying to think of a way to explain such a thing.

"A heart is an incredible thing. It is a source of power, from what I've learned from the Organization, a main component of a being. From what I've learned, it is what separates us Nobodies and others who truly exist." I wanted to know more. I understood that it was a key part of a person, that without it, you were incomplete and did not "exist". But what were the differences between a Nobody and a "somebody"?

"Why are we so different just because we are missing hearts? What do they have that we don't as a result of lacking hearts?"

"We lack much. Though we retain will, we do not have goals, ambitions. We have no memory of our pasts, who we were, who we knew, what our lives were like. And we lack emotion, true emotion." I knew I was missing memories of my past. I figured that I have a strong will from this new information. And I knew I have no goals. As I knew that I did not know what I wanted to do. The only goals I had were to get answers. But that last thing Xeros said, that we lack emotion. I didn't understand that.

"We lack 'emotions'? What are they?"

"They are like feelings, but not physical like pain or pleasure. They are a sort of expression, there are many that people can express. Happiness, sadness, anger. So many more. But we can not feel those, not truly. Some of us can mimic those feelings, as some of us can remember what it was like to feel emotion."

"Do you remember what it was like?" Xeros stood in silence.

"I can't say that I do." I wanted to say I was sorry, but how could I feel sorry when I myself had no idea what it was like to feel emotions. It made me curious and I wanted to know more. More about these "emotions". But I obviously wasn't going to learn them here. As Nobodies can not feel them.

Xeros suddenly stopped walking just before reaching the doorway. I stopped as well, but nearly bumped into him in the process. I looked at him as he stood still, his long red hair blowing gently in the wind. He was much taller than I was, but I only just noticed it now. For some reason, he seemed familiar. I don't know if it was him specifically, but he reminded me of someone. This odd sensation kept with me for a while. I couldn't put my finger on what this was. What it was I was thinking. Why was he so familiar? What was this sensation this familiarity gave me?

He turned back to me and tilted his head. I guessed that my expression was not so flattering. I quickly turned away and he spoke to me again.

"Do you have any more questions?" I looked to him and nodded my head side to side. He then turned back around. "Then let us continue." He began to walk again, so I continued to follow him. We proceeded into the same area from which I arrived, the large platform just down the steps. He kept walking down and I was confused. He was taking me out of the castle, but I had no idea where we were going.

"Where are we going?" He then turned his head back, still walking.

"I thought you didn't have any more questions." I kept walking in silence as he faced forward once again. We reached the platform and we got on. And just like before, the platform began to move. This time I felt myself going down, with the same speed as when I entered. The platform stopped and he continued to walk forward. Shortly behind, I walked, still confused and curious as to where we were going. I wanted to know, but he didn't seem like he was going to tell me. We reached the entrance and before us was the large bridge. He began to walk across and I looked over the edge. We were so high up, I nervously inched closer to him. I felt oddly safe around him. He didn't seem like such a bad guy, but he definitely was serious.

We made it across the bridge, only to find Varijex waiting for us. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and had a scowl on his face. I then stood closer behind Xeros as we approached Varijex. Varijex got off the wall and began to walk with us. I looked at him, nervously staying behind Xeros. He looked back to me and I merely looked away. Varijex then looks at Xeros and spoke.

"So? What are we meeting about, Xeros? I have more important things to do than to stand around and be lectured."

"This isn't just a lecture," Xeros spoke up. "This is going to be about training."

"I don't need training!" Xeros turned to him.

"This is not about you. This is about her." He stated looking back towards me.

"Do you really think I care about this squirt's training?" My nervousness around Varijex only increased with each word he spoke. He turned his head, his long black hair flowing with his movement. Xeros turned back to Varijex.

"Jexy, you seem to be in a very good mood right now."

"Don't call me that!" Varijex snapped at Xeros. Xeros merely chuckled at his aggression. I found it weird how Xeros didn't seem nervous around Varijex. Perhaps it was because he had grown used to him. I still kept walking closely to Xeros as we approached a large open area.

It was the same area that I found the Dusk. Where I was found by Xigbar, the large skyscraper in the center of the city. We walked to the front of the skyscraper and Xeros walked up the steps. I followed him and Varijex stopped at the foot of the steps. Xeros then turned and sat, I looked back and Varijex was standing, arms crossed. I then turned back as Xeros looked at me.

"Xaik," Xeros spoke. "You have joined the ranks of the Organization, and as such, you are now a part of a grander scheme." I stood silently, looking back to Varijex once again, who was rolling his eyes. I turned back and Xeros continued to speak. "As you know, we 'Nobodies' are beings that lack hearts. We are incomplete. But the Organization is going to fix that." They were going to fix it? How would they fix it? He continued to speak. "See that moon up in the sky?" I looked up to see a large, glowing moon right above the castle. It was mesmerizing, but not only that. I swore I could feel it's presence, it's warmth. I looked back down.

"Yes." I answered.

"That, is Kingdom Hearts."

"What is 'Kingdom Hearts'?" I asked as Xeros stood up. He looked at the moon.

"It is the heart of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts is what will make us whole again."

"How?"

"See, the Organization is collecting hearts. From Heartless. We release them and then we harvest them, to create Kingdom Hearts. And once it is complete, it's power will make us complete." So, then I knew the Organization's motives. They were trying to collect hearts to make "Kingdom Hearts". And Kingdom Hearts would make us actually exist.

"So, we're going to collect hearts? Is that what my job is?" I then heard Vairjex scoff behind me.

"No, that's not our job. That's that other little punk's job." I turned back, curious.

"Who?" He looked at me and squinted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I actually would. But I sensed there was another meaning behind his words, a harsh meaning. I turned back to Xeros as he began to speak.

"Only the one who wields the Keyblade can release the hearts the Heartless have taken."

"Then what is our job, if we can not collect hearts?" Xeros then began to walk down the steps and I moved as he walked past me. He walked down halfway towards Varijex then turned to me.

"We do reconassance. We destroy Heartless to keep them under control, as well as the Purebloods who do not release hearts. And we recruit others if we find them. Like you." So, we did not collect hearts. But we did serve a purpose. Like finding others, like me.

"How many other members did you find?" Xeros walked down the steps and I proceeded to walk down the steps as well. He turned to me.

"Varijex was found by Xigbar, like you. He found me and I found our seventeenth member."

"How many members are there?" Varijex spoke up.

"When I joined, there were fourteen. I am number fifteen." Varijex spoke.

"I am number sixteen. There are eighteen of us, total." Xeros stated after Varijex.

"So, I am number eighteen?" Xeros nodded. So, I am the eighteenth member of the Organization. This made me feel so far behind everyone else. Varijex and Xeros were probably leauges ahead of me. And I didn't even want to think about the other members' experience compared to mine. It made me feel pretty insignificant as a person. Or, a non-person. But they did bring me here for a reason. Xemnas said I had potential. So I suppose that would be a good thing.

"Alright, we will begin training you tomorrow. You will meet with Scyrux, our seventeenth member, here. Then the next day, you'll meet with me, then Varijex the following day."

"You've got to be kidding me." Varijex groaned. He really did not seem to like me, but then again, he didn't seem to like anyone. He then began to walk back to the castle. I stood with Xeros as he began to walk back as well. I followed him back through the alleyway, but I stopped. I looked up once more to see Kingdom Hearts. I stared at it's brightness, almost blinding myself. But I couldn't help but look. This was what I was a part of. This was my new ambition, my new goal. To help the Organization so that we may complete Kingdom Hearts. And in doing so, we would complete ourselves.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

The next day I awoke, in my room like the day before. Still so tired, even though I had rested. And I didn't do anything the day before. I met with Xeros and he told me about what the Organization does, what our goal as a whole is. Then we went back to the castle, I familiarized myself with the castle more, and I then just went to sleep. I kept seeing weird images in my sleep, too. They were all so strange. I couldn't really place what was happening.

From what I can remember, I saw this person walking along a beach. There were houses near it, and the person was just walking with his hands in his pockets. He then looked over in the direction I was watching him and began to wave. I felt myself as I rushed over to him, as he grew closer and closer. Soon enough I was right in front of him. I looked up and I saw his face. It was Xeros' face. But it felt out of place there. Like my brain was just using Xeros as a placeholder for the real face which I could not seem to put on this boy. At that point, I woke up.

As I exited the room, I noticed two other members standing and talking. I quickly stepped back into my room as I noticed them walk away. I was still not familiar with all of the members, so until then, I thought it best to keep my distance. The only one of us I felt comfortable with at this point was Xeros. And even still, I was not so open. It was mostly because of what he said, about him not being so quick to trust others. I wonder why that is. Maybe it's because he can't actually "feel" anything towards anyone. I know I can't "feel" because I am a Nobody. Just an empty shell of a person.

I then proceeded to walk down the hallway as before. I looked around to see no one was around, so I continued. I then came upon a turn in the hallway, and there was this large room. Some of the members seemed to be resting there, so I turned around to go the other way. As I turned, there was another member, just standing there. She just kept her hood on, and didn't say anything. I froze, not knowing what to do. She then walked around me and into the room, where she walked straight towards this boy. He had spiky, blond hair and blue eyes. They started to talk and I just kept on my way. I needed to get out the castle as soon as possible to avoid more awkward interactions.

I found myself once again in the skyway where I encountered Axel. I walked down and noticed that Xeros was leaning on the railing and looking at the sky. Looking at Kingdom Hearts. I walked over quietly, as to not distrub him. As I began to walk past him, he spoke.

"Good morning, Xaik. Or should I say afternoon?" I froze and look over to him.

"Huh?"

"You slept in. You were supposed to meet with Scyrux a few hours ago."

"Was I really?!" I exclaimed as he merely looked over his shoulder.

"Had you been training with Varijex today, he would have screamed his lungs at you. Try to be more punctual." I calmed down and my head dropped as I continued to walk. Before I entered the next hallway, I turned to Xeros.

"I'll try to be more responsible, I'm sorry." He then turned his head slightly towards me, but then continued to look back up to Kingdom Hearts. I entered the hallway and continued to walk until I reached the Hall of Empty Melodies. I was still thinking about Xeros, though. For some reason, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Why was he just staring at Kingdom Hearts? It was rather entrancing, just looking at the moon. But he seemed to be putting a lot of focus on it. More than I think anyone would have. Except for Saïx. I noticed him on my way back to my room yesterday, just staring at the moon. But more than that, he was holding his arms open, as if it were giving him strength. It was strange.

I then proceeded through the Hall of Empty Melodies, and I noticed Varijex coming in. I put my hood on and kept my head down as I began to approach him. He then put his hand on my hood and pulled it off, looking me dead in the eye with this look. He was grinning, but not in a friendly way.

"Hey there, squirt. Where do you think you're going?"

"I...I-I was just..." I was shaking in my coat, and he kept that grin on his face. Like he got some sort of pleasure out of making me feel scared.

"Being late to meet with Scryux for your first day of training? Hahaha! I swear, you're not going to last in this Organization. Which is good for me, because that means I won't be stuck with you in a few days!" He began to cackle and I just kept my head down. He was so mean, so cruel, and he just laughed about it. How could someone be so horrible? I kept walking and then I heard a snap and two Dusks appeared in front of me. I stopped and looked as he tilted his head, his fingers positioned as if they were recently snapped. He grinned even bigger than before and I turned to see the Dusks just walking closer to me. I walked forward as the Dusks kept bringing me closer to Varijex. They stopped as he inched closer to me. "Listen squirt," He whispered to me. His hair shifted as he spoke. "You'd better shape up. I don't work well with others as it is. Imagine how I'd feel about working with you." I was trying not to. "I'm not afraid to dispose of the weak. I don't have a heart. And even if I did, I still probably wouldn't care. Just keep that in mind." He slowly backed away from me as the Dusks then jumped up. They lunged over my head towards him and he just turned and slashed through them with a swift motion of his sword. He smiled at me and I just turned and began walking away. I was extremely nervous at this point. I was uncomfortable enough with Varijex as it was, and then he drops that threat on me. I realized I should do my best, not just for my sake, but for everyone else's. We were all in this together. I had to do my part.

I exited the Hall of Empty Melodies and proceeded to the elevator, which I learned is called the Crooked Ascension. As I walked down the steps, I noticed Saïx was just standing there. Like as if he were waiting for someone. I continued to walk when he shifted his stance and stood in my way. I looked down, then back up to his face. His scowl pierced my very being as I looked into his yellow eyes. I stood silent, unable to even speak for fear of saying something dumb. Then he spoke.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm...I'm just going to meet with Scyrux..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, our seventeenth member. He was supposed to do reconassance for us today."

"Um...yeah. He and I are going to do that." He continued to scowl at me. I felt like I just wanted to turn around and walk away. Standing with him was worse than standing with Varijex.

"He was supposed to report back to me by now. You held us back from getting the information we needed." Oh, dear. Those words made me feel so horrible about me sleeping in.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to be so late..." He then walked closer and leaned in. He stared into my eyes and I found it hard not to just hide under my hood.

"I expected just as much from something so new and useless. The others have at least proven some worth." He then brushed past me, and started walking up the stairs. Today just seemed like the day where everyone berates me. There was not a single positive thing that has happened, and all because I slept in. I know now that I should try to wake up earlier and be more responsible. Lest I be further hated by all my fellow members. I could only imagine the kind of comments I'd receive from Scyrux when I finally meet up with him.

I continued to walk and I got on the elevator. As it went down, I just felt this horrible sensation. From thinking about all the things everyone had said to me today. It was odd, but at the same time, very familiar. Like I knew this sensation. It continued to persist as I walked across Nothing's Call, the Brink of Despair and through the alleyways. All the way to Memory Skyscraper. And it just continued to confuse me as I arrive to the front. I stood in the open area, looking around. I did not see Scyrux anywhere. Suddenly, I heard a call from above.

"There you are, sleepy head!" I turned and looked up to the very top of the building, to see a hooded figure standing. Atop the large screens, he beckoned to me. "Well, you gonna come up here or are you going to make me come down?!" I stood, unable to speak as I pondered how I would even dare attempt such a feat. He then yelled out again. "Alright, I'm coming down!" And in that moment, he jumped off the building. I was shocked as he plummeted down towards me, I was sure he was going to fall and die. He then reached for something on his waist. He flicked it up and this long rope flew up and attached itself to the building. He swung as it stretched and he landed right in front of me. My mouth agape, I stood having witness such a crazy stunt as he just pulled on the rope and it retracted to him. He then began wrapping it up as he walked towards me.

"You...how did...?" I sutttered as he just began to chuckle.

"Lots of practice and no fear. So, you must be Xaik?" I then shook myself and nodded yes. He smiled as he placed the rope, which upon further inspection appeared to be a whip, on his waist. He then pulled off his hood to reveal his face. He had shorter, light brown hair. A small ponytail hanging off on the left side of his hair and hazel-brown eyes. He was just smiling at me. He then held out his hand. I stood, confused. He then held it out further, so I took his hand. He immediately began to shake it vigoursly, he was actually kind of strong.

"So...uh...you are Scyrux?" He continued to smile, which actually kind of creeped me out a bit.

"That's me. Now that you're here, we should get started. Saïx will have our heads if we don't get the information they asked us to get."

"Wait, what are we doing?" He chuckled some.

"To go do recon, duh!"

"Oh, right." I actually had no idea that we were doing that. He then held out his hand and a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of us. He then walked forward and I followed him as everything just went black. Before I knew it, I saw the brightness and we exited the portal. I walked through and he was already standing there, waiting for me. I walked all the way through, and the portal closed behind me. I looked around and noticed we were in some sort of jungle. I looked up to see the trees reaching high above the ground, vines hanging off of them. I then turned back to Scyrux.

"Alright, we ready to get started?"

"Where are we?" He looked around.

"Well, Saïx said that we were going to the Deep Jungle, so I assume this is it." This was so new to me. I had no idea there was such a place that existed.

"Is this far from the castle?"

"Oh yeah, we're not even on the same world anymore." In that moment, I became just as shocked as when met him a little while ago.

"Not on the same world? You mean this is a different world?" I questioned, my yells echoing in the jungle.

"Yeah, Xeros didn't tell you? There are a lot of worlds. I mean, a lot!" This was all so crazy to me. I just learned that there was more than just our world. There were so many worlds, I probably couldn't even hope to imagine how many there were, and all the different kinds there were.

"No, he didn't tell me." Scryux just laughed some and then started walking.

"Well, then. No biggie. Let's just get our recon done, huh? The sooner,lle the better." He continued to walk and I followed him through the jungle. I could hear the calls of all the different creatures residing in the forest. It was so dense, though. I could not spot a single animal in the midst of all the trees and leaves. "Alright, so, let's start here. Tell me, what do you see?" He said as he stopped walking and turned to me. I looked around, just seeing the trees around us.

"I see trees, I see vines, I-"

"No, no, no." He cut me off. "I know that you can SEE those things, but tell me what it is that you notice?"

"Um..." I looked around, unable to notice anything he would want me to notice. He then rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"You have to be perceptive, Xaik. Not just look, but understand and observe!" He then walked over to a tree. He placed his hands on the trunk and stroked some markings on the tree. He then looked back towards me. "What are these, hm?"

"They're, uh...marks."

"Yes, but marks of what?" He gestured me to continue with the thought. I kept thinking, looking at the marks. I looked closer to the marks and noticed that they seemed to be in the shape of hands.

"They're handprints?" He smiled and backed away from the trees.

"Exactly. So what does that mean?"

"That someone put their hands on this tree." He sighed and walked over to me. He placed his arm around my shoulder and I looked at it. I then turned back to him.

"Yes, someone put their hands on this tree. But REALLY look at the mark. Tell me more about it." He then backed away as I turned back to the mark. I looked at it and began to walk towards it. I looked closer and noticed that the handprints seemed fairly new.

"This mark was made recently. The person who made it was here not too long ago." He then jumped in excitement.

"Yes! Good work!" He then continued to walk forward and I started to observe my surroundings more. I figure I should get into the practice of noticing things like that. The more experience I could get the better. But there was not much to notice, it seemed. Scryux just kept walking, didn't stop to say anything, didn't stop to notice something. It was a very awkward silence we were sharing. So, I figured I should break it. We were on a mission, but that does not mean I'm not allowed to speak.

"Scryux?" He turned his head towards me but kept walking.

"Hm?"

"So, Xeros was the one that found you, right?" He turned forward.

"Yep. I was just wandering around Twilight Town when he found me. I was a major zombie, though."

"A 'major zombie'?"

"Yeah, you know," He turned back again, making this odd expression. He let his mouth drop and his eyelids sag. He then returned to normal and I stayed confused. He then rolled his eyes again. "I'm pretty sure you were probably a zombie, too. You probably just don't remember." When I thought about it, I didn't really know anything about anything when I was "born" as a Nobody. I just wandered the Dark City for days, not knowing what to do but shamble around, only seeking shelter when I needed to rest. I didn't speak, I didn't even really think. Scryux then spoke again. "So, who found you?"

"Xigbar. He saved me from some Heartless in front of Memory Skyscraper."

"Huh. That's pretty cool. So you weren't born too far from us." I found it odd. How I was just born there. How would I have been, if my 'somebody' didn't reside there? I doubted that they did, because that world is so dreary and lifeless.

Suddenly, as my thoughts continued to run, I heard a noise. The sounds of cracking in the trees. I stopped and looked at Scyrux, who was still walking.

"Hey! Come back!" I called out to him, as he kept walking.

"We got a lot of ground to cover. Need to tinkle?"

"Shh!" As I shushed, he turned and saw as I looked up into the trees. He then looked up, putting his hand at his waist, reaching for his whip. I heard the crack again, this time louder than the last time. I turned towards it's direction as Scyrux pulled the whip from his waist and let it drop to the floor. He stood in a fighting position and looked around to see if he could find the source of the noise. I also looked into one tree as I heard the same sound again and noticed a tree shake. I turned to him and pointed to the tree, and he nodded to me.

Then bursting out of the tree branches came a man. He had long, brown hair and wore nothing but a loincloth. He was carrying a spear and swung in on a vine. He swung right above us, scaring me. I jumped and Scyrux just looked confused. I turned to him, still shocked from what we just witnessed and then he looked at me with a smirk.

"Seems things just got interesting." He then ran up to me. I backed away, but he grabbed onto my hand. He then started running after the man who was swinging on the vines. I ran with him, hand-in-hand, and it was hard to keep up. Soon, I noticed the man was swinging too fast, and we were losing him. Scyrux then turned to me. "I hope you have a strong grip!" Confused, I looked as he swung his arm. He then flicked the whip into the air and it stretched upwards. It wrapped itself onto a branch and then it began to retract. Before I knew it, we were in the air. It was insane what we were doing. He was just casting out his whip and swinging from tree to tree, while I held onto him. We kept after the man, slowly gaining on him. The man then landed on a branch and started surfing on it. Scyrux followed his lead and swung hastily towards the branch.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" I yelled out as he then turned to me. He smiled and swung his arm, tossing me in the air. I screamed as he then swung himself up and landed onto the branch and began surfing, like the man was. I started to fall and I looked down as I saw the ground beneath me. I freaked out and shut my eyes, when suddenly I felt myself get caught. I then looked to see that Scyrux had me over his shoulder and was just laughing.

"This is so much fun, haha!" He continued to surf the branch, as I just held onto him for dear life. I turned the other way to see that we were still in pursuit of the man. The man was going around, still surfing the branches with what seemed like no end. But soon enough, I noticed that the man was reaching out for a vine. He then grabbed hold and swung off of the branch and landed on the ground. I turned back and Scryux took hold of his whip. He cast it out and wrapped it onto another nearby branch and we swung down. We landed and he let me down off of his shoulder. I looked at him and he was picking leaves out of his ponytail. He then walked up to me and picked some leaves and twigs out from my hair. He smiled as he walked past me, and I followed him.

We saw as the man, now walking on his hands and feet, was slowly approaching a clearing in the jungle. We stood behind a tree, Scyrux was looking around further than I was. He then looked at me.

"This is just the kind of thing that we need. Let's get a closer look." He then started to creep around, ducking and hiding behind trees to avoid being seen. He then looked back to me, still behind the tree we landed behind. He then gestured me to come. I tip-toed my way towards him, trying not to make a sound. I did not want to alert the man. I then stepped on a twig and it snapped. I looked as the man then raised his head. Suddenly, I felt something wrap itself around my mouth and pull me away. Scyrux had used his whip to pull me in, and he put his finger on his mouth, gesturing me to keep quiet. He released the whip and looked around the corner. I followed his lead, and the man was looking back, for us, I assumed. He then turned back and continued to the clearing. Scyrux then gestured me to follow him, as he headed in another direction. I followed him as we headed towards the clearing at another angle.

We then found ourselves looking through the trees, into that clearing where the man was headed. There was what seemed to be some sort of encampment. There were all these maps, drawings, weird devices of sorts. I looked around, searching for the man. Scyrux whispered to me.

"Tell me, Xaik. What do we have here?" He asked as I turned to him.

"Um, well...there seems to be a camp here." He then looked at me.

"Yes, but tell me more about this camp."

"Uh, I think this is where the man we were following resides. As well as some other people."

"And what makes you say that?" He inquired with a smile on his face. I then pointed to a large rope with clothes hanging from it.

"The man only wore a loincloth. There is clothes hanging there, so it must belong to someone else." And sure enough, a woman came out from one of the tents. The man then approached her and she bent down to speak with him. I decided to move closer, so I started walking away from Scyrux.

"Where are you going?" He whispered to me. I turned and smiled to him. I turned back and then continued to move closer. As I approached them, I started hearing them as they conversed.

"Tarzan, where have you been? I was worried sick." The woman spoke with an interesting accent. The man, whom she referred to as Tarzan, then spoke back.

"Jane, I heard strange noises."

"There are lots of noises in the jungle, Tarzan." Tarzan then looked over his shoulder and back to the woman, whom he referred to as Jane.

"Not like this."

"Look, Tarzan, I know you are still shaken up after what happened with Clayton and those dreaded creatures, but that was a while ago. That young boy stopped the monsters and we're safe now. Come inside, you must be hungry." Jane then went inside and Tarzan followed her in. But before he did, he turned in my direction and squinted. I stood still as he started walking towards me. I panicked as he slowly approached my position. I had no idea whether to run or stay as he inched further and further towards me. "Tarzan!" Jane yelled from inside the tent. Tarzan looked towards me, then turned around and went into the tent. I then walked back over to Scyrux as quietly as I could. Scyrux just looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Now that was a bold move, newby! So, find out anything interesting?"

"The man's name is Tarzan, the woman he was speaking to was Jane. From what I could tell, Tarzan heard us come in through the portal and then came to investigate."

"Huh," Scyrux said with a puzzled expression. "So we were doing recon of a guy doing recon on us? Haha, that's hilarious. Anything else?"

"Well, it seems that there was some sort of horrible event that happened, Jane mention some 'monsters'." Scyrux then looked at me, curiously.

"Monsters? Did she say what kinds of monsters?" I nodded no, and Scyrux just puzzled to himself. "What else about the monsters?"

"She said a young boy came and got rid of the monsters."

"I see," He said, scratching his chin. He then looked at me. "Looks like we got something. Let's RTC for now."

"RTC?" I asked as he turned and began walking away.

"Return to the castle. Let's go." He held out his hand and another portal appeared before us. He walked through and I followed him.

So, we walked through the portal and we returned back to Memory Skyscraper. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Good work today. You are a quick learner."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. Scyrux was so nice, I was glad I worked with him today. He was so supportive and positive. Though I took comfort in his behavior, it did seem pretty odd. He then began to walk back to the castle. I followed him, as he spoke again.

"Feel free to just head back to your room. I'll report to Saïx." We continued to walk and soon enough we reached Nothing's Call. As we walked along the bridge, I continued to wonder about Scyrux's odd behavior. Like in the jungle, when he seemed to be enjoying swinging and surfing the branches. It was almost as if he were expressing something. I walked to his side and he looked to me.

"Scyrux, do you remember what it was like to 'feel'? Like emotions?" He looked forward and just shrugged.

"Eh, a little bit. I remember some good feelings, but not too many."

"What's it like? Being able to remember them?" He then stopped. He turned to me and his smile turned into a more serious expression.

"Painful." I was confused by his words. The point of the Organization was to make us whole again so that we could 'feel' again. But he was saying it was painful.

"Why?" He looked up to Kingdom Hearts, then back to me.

"Because I can only remember them. I can only pretend to 'feel'. But I don't know what it's actually like. And even then, I don't 'feel' the pain of not being able to 'feel'. You'd think it'd hurt more, but I honestly can't feel the pain I should feel. And that in itself, is a horrible thought." Then I understood what he meant. And I wish I could understand his pain. But unlike him, I didn't remember what it was like. So I couldn't say I want to be able to "feel" again. I do, but not as much, since I know not what it's like. Like Xeros.

At that point, Xeros was on my mind again. I remembered our conversation, and Xeros told me that he did not remember what it was like to "feel". Yet, he still seemed more upset by the fact that he couldn't than if he were to remember. I was so curious as to why that was. To me, Xeros was just so intriguing. There was something about him. The mystery, the familiarity of him. Like as if he were some I had already known. Like in my dream. Where I was on the beach and we were both there. But we had never been to a beach together.

All this rattled in my brain as we continued through the castle. Before I knew it, we were approaching the Hall of Empty Melodies. I noticed that Xeros was there, practicing on some Dusks. As Scyrux and I came closer, he turned to us. He then seemed to go even faster with dispatching the Dusks. He slashed through several of them with ease, then turned as another one lunged at him. He then jumped up and stayed in the air. It was a crazy sight, as he was just suspended in midair. The Dusk turned and he ran it through. He then floated over towards us and slowly descended.

"Hello, you two. How did the mission go?"

"It went great! Xaik over here is a natural with recon." I turned away, too nervous to face Xeros. The compliment was nice, but I felt this sensation that overcame me. I couldn't look at Xeros for some reason. They continued to speak.

"That's good. I'm glad you've accomplished something."

"Thanks..." I said under my breath.

"Well, I'm off to report to Saïx, see you guys later!" Scyrux then walked past Xeros and I started walking as well. I then noticed that Xeros was floating upside down above me and stopped right in front of me. He looked at me and again, I couldn't look at him. It was strange, but I just wanted to keep my eyes on other things.

"Where are you going?"

"Um...back to my room, I guess."

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head, causing his ponytail to swing as it dangled.

"I don't know...um...I'm tired?"

"Is that a question or are you actually tired?" He looked at me with this look. I had no idea what it was, but I knew he meant something behind it.

"Sure...I'm tired." He then turned back right side up and stood in front of me. He placed his hand on my head and rubbed it.

"Then get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight, Xaik." He then began to walk away and I turned to him.

"Goodnight..." I said as I turned back and walked away. The sensation continued to plague me all the way back to my room. I couldn't place what it was. I kept thinking about it as I laid in my bed. I was exhausted but for some reason I didn't want to sleep. What was wrong with me? Why do I have this sensation everytime I'm around Xeros? Or even just thinking about him? I wasn't going to understand this on my own, so I just decided it'd be best to go to bed. I may have my chance to figure it out tomorrow, when I train with him. I turned in my bed and shut my eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Combat

Where am I? All I could see was water. I could feel it on my feet. But not just that, I could feel the sand underneath my feet. I looked behind me to see a shore. I then faced forward to see something in the distance. It was strange, this small black dot in the distance. I turned behind me, as I thought I heard someone calling out to me. I saw this girl and boy, running towards me. But everything was slowed down. They seemed scared, their expressions of panic set me in a state of nervousness. I turned back towards the water to see that the black dot had grown bigger. It was closer than before. And it continued to grow closer. I wanted to move but I couldn't. My feet were sunk into the sand. I looked up to see nothing but a dark figure. I looked up and saw these bright yellow eyes. They were so blank, nothing in them but a vague stare. I was feeling so scared, so I shut my eyes. Then when I opened them, I was in my room.

I sat up and looked around. Then this sensation came over me. I felt really scared, but more so. This was really odd. This was more than just an instinctual reaction, more than that. But I had no idea what it was. And I had no idea what my dream meant. It gave me this sensation, but I don't understand it. What was it trying to tell me? Why did it seem so familiar to me? I had so many questions, and no answers. Who could I ask such questions? The only person I could ask would probably be Xemnas. But I wouldn't want to trouble him.

I got out of bed and I looked out the window of my room. I looked up to Kingdom Hearts and the first thing that came into my mind was Xeros. As he had been the past few days. I don't understand what it was about him. Why he was so familiar and comforting to be around. Especially considering his attitude and general opinion of me. I wanted to figure it out, so I turned and walked out of the room.

I walked through the hall again, passing the same large room from before. I noticed that not many people were in there, but I did notice Saïx speaking with the blond boy from before. I continued through the hallway and walked to Naught's Skyway. I continued to the Hall of Empty Melodies, where I noticed no one was there. I proceeded through the halls and got to Twilight's View, where I found Xeros standing. He was just looking up at Kingdom Hearts, again. Probably waiting for me. I approached him and he turned his head, probably hearing the sounds of my footsteps.

"Good morning." He said as he turned back to Kingdom Hearts.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Ready to go?" I nodded yes and he turned away. He began walking and I followed him. As we walked towards the Crooked Ascension, I spoke up.

"Why do we walk to Memory Skyscraper if we can just use Corridors of Darkness toget to our desitination?" Xeros chuckled and then looked back to me.

"Don't feel like walking, do we?"

"It's not that...it's just..." He then faced forward again.

"That is where we convene. Our designated area."

"Why not in the castle?" He then looked back to me, then forward again.

"Saïx prefers we meet elsewhere." Saïx didn't really seem to like any of us. Enough to force us out of the castle if we wanted to meet. I'm surprised he had such pull in the Organization, it only made me assume he was second in command.

"Why doesn't Saïx like us?"

"What makes you ask that?" I pondered to myself what to say to that.

"Um...he just seems..." Then cut me off.

"It doesn't matter if he likes us or not. We do our job and we don't get turned into Dusks, it's that simple and clean." I then remained quiet for the rest of the walk. I could only imagine how horrid it would be to be turned into a Dusk. It sounded like a very harsh form of punishment. Like being demoted, but far worse than that.

We arrived at the foot of Memory's Skyscraper and Xeros stood still. He then held out his hand and the portal appeared before us. He walked through and I followed him, entering the familiar darkness. As we exited, I noticed the new place we stepped in. In contrast to the wild, untamed jungle I was in yesterday, we entered a civilized, seemingly calm little town. It was very quaint, very simple town. I looked to see the sun setting on the horizon and it's red-orange glow shone upon the buildings surrounding us. I turned to Xeros as he stared off into the distance.

"Xeros, where are we?"

"This, is Twilight Town." Twilight Town. This world seemed much calmer than the Deep Jungle. It seemed odd that we would have a mission here. You'd think such a nice looking town wouldn't have much to offer.

"So, what is our mission?" Xeros then turned to me.

"First, we have to go to the Sandlot. Let's make haste, so we can hurry with your training." I nodded yes and we began to walk all around the town. It was so quiet, not many sounds. There was the occasional bird sound, but not much else. There were few people, but it wasn't desolate like the Dark City was. I noticed a few people around the shops, but Xeros made sure to keep my walking away from them.

"Are you trying to avoid those people?"

"It's best we keep our distance. Remember, we're on a mission. The Organization likes us to remain as low profile as possible. So that means no interactions, unless necessary." Like our name implies, we were Nobodies. We weren't supposed to interact with the locals unless we needed to. But I was curious to see these people. In such a normal world like this, I wanted to see everyone as they were. The "somebodies" in their own habitat. It would be interesting, I would imagine, to just observe them and see if I could learn from them. But then again, I wouldn't understand the complexities of a being with a heart. As I am without a heart, I have not the capactity to comprehend anything I may witness.

We continued down this street, but soon enough we found ourselves in a large opening. There were benches here and there, but it was mostly open. We walked to the center of the area and I looked around. Xeros stood next to me, and looked around. He then turned and faced me.

"Alright, it looks clear. This is where we will train."

"So, what are you teaching me today?"

"Today, we cover the basics of combat." I froze as he spoke those words. "Don't you look excited?"

"Combat? I don't think I'd be much of a fighter..." He then looked at me with this expression, and odd one as he spoke again.

"You thought it was going to be recon all the time? Even if it was, you'd find yourself in a fight either way. So, I have to prepare you." I didn't really think about it when I joined the Organization. But I hated the idea of fighting. But like he said, I shouldn't be defenseless, like when Xigbar found me. But I didn't know the first thing about anything combat related.

"Ok..." I muttered under my breath. He then held out his hand and his weapon appeared before him. I had almost forgotten how big it was, the blade was so red. He then looked to me and I looked down.

"Well? Summon your weapon." As he said those words, I looked at my hands. I then looked back to him. "Having trouble?"

"Yeah. I don't really have a weapon."

"Is that right?" He asked as he then stabbed his weapon into the ground and leaned on it.

"I have never used a weapon of any kind before." Xeros then placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him.

"Focus. Think of something, anything you think you could possibly use." I then looked to my hands. I closed my eyes and I started to think. A weapon. A weapon. Soon enough an idea popped into my head. I could see the shape of this weapon just coming to me. I could feel it as it appeared in my hand. Suddenly, my arms felt heavy. They dropped to the floor as I opened my eyes. In my hands was a weapon. My weapon. It was a rather large hammer. It seemed oddly right when I held on to it. "Good work, now lift it." Xeros said as I looked down at the hammer. I began to try to lift it, but it was really heavy. I lifted it again, still to no avail.

"It's too heavy..." As I whined, Xeros scoffed.

"You made that weapon. You should be able to use it."

"But..." I spoke with hesitance in my voice. And I could tell Xeros did not like the tone.

"Lift the hammer." As he said that, I looked down into my hands. This is a weapon, but not only that. It is my weapon. This was my defense, my offense. I probably would have used to sometime later anyway. So, I took one deep breath, and several quick breaths as I raised my hammer. I lugged it onto my shoulder, and the weight of it almost made me fall backward. Xeros chuckled some more. "Great. Now, let's begin."

Before us, appeared one lone creature. It looked very similar to the Heartless I encountered in the Dark City, but it was smaller, less humanoid than those others. It was twitching and looking around more, too. I looked and it's yellow beady eyes seemed very familiar. I looked at Xeros, still struggling with my hammer on my shoulder, and he just looked serious.

"Is that what we're training on?" I asked as Xeros just stood, seemingly apathetic towards the Heartless that had just spawned.

"Well, any Heartless is fair game. But this Shadow is not enough." He then looked to me. "Vanquish it quick. We need to move on to much bigger, dangerous target for you to practice on." I was not too excited about having to fight anything, even this little thing. And that, we were going to move on to bigger enemies after this one. I looked back to the Shadow as it just looked at me. Once again, I was caught in it's eyes. They frightened me in such a way, it reminded me of my dream. It then flattened itself, and crawled along the floor. "Destroy it!" Xeros yelled out. He made me jump and then I turned back to the Shadow. I walked towards it as it came back up from the ground. It slowly came towards me, and I panicked. It just crawled slowly towards me, I had my hammer in my hands. I then yelled out and ran towards it. I lugged my hammer and tried to smash the Shadow, but it flattened itself again. It crawled out from under my hammer and rose again. It leaped towards me and clawed me in the shoulder. I yelped in pain as I continued to hear Xeros calling out. "Strike fast! Do not hesitate!" I then turned, seeing the Shadow behind me. So I used all my strength to lift the hammer and swing at the Shadow, and it merely dodged it. It lunged once again, but this time I moved out of the way. I was beginning to run out of breath. I used so much of my strength in that swing. "Don't exert too much into one attack! Use the hammer's momentum, not just your own strength!" I turned to face the Shadow once more. It came at me quickly, so I waited. I stood, putting the hammer back onto my shoulder. It crawled quickly and jumped up at me. I saw as it was in the air, coming towards me. I then swung my hammer in the air and hit it. I watched as it flew through the air, hit a lamp post and evaporated into a puff of black smoke.

I stood, trying to catch my breath as Xeros walked towards me. He walked over and I stood up, letting my hammer drop onto the ground, as I was too tired to hold it at the moment. He stabbed his weapon into the ground and rested his head on his hand. He continued to stare at me, not saying anything.

"So...how did I do?" I said, as I huffed, still trying to catch my breath.

"Sloppy, by my standards. But you'll learn, eventually." Oh, I felt so horrible. I wasn't really much of a fighter, anyway. I shouldn't have expected much. But it felt bad, not proving myself to Xeros. "You seem tired. Would you like to RTC?" I was tired. I wore myself out, it was my first fight and I did poorly. I didn't really want to continue to fail. But then I thought, I wouldn't want to disappoint Xeros any further by quitting. I could at least try.

"No...let's keep going."

"Then I'll give you a minute before we find more Heartless to destroy. I'll be going to the Tram Common. Meet me there." He then turned and headed over to another street across the Sandlot. I grabbed my hammer, dragging it to a nearby bench. I sat down and place my hammer onto the bench. I looked over towards the area where Xeros had left and I pondered to myself. Why was I still here? I was too tired to continue, yet I told Xeros I was going to go on. Why did I not want to disappoint him? I understand that part of it was to prove I am not worthless to the Organization, but there was more to it. I didn't know what it was. It was that similar sensation that came over me, I thought. It was just him. Xeros had this strange effect on me, that I couldn't hope to understand. I thought being around him more would help me understand, but so far, I didn't know any more than I wanted.

Just then, I heard the sounds of people heading down the Market Street closeby. I looked to my right to see there were these kids, heading into the Sandlot. One was this blond kid, wearing a hat and a long silver coat. There was another, darker skinned and muscular-toned kid with black hair. There was also a girl, with grey hair wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and shorts. And the last kid, who was really short. He wore a large hat, and a blue coat, all I could see were his eyes as the rest of his face was dark. They all walked together and the blond kid looked right at me. I then instinctively put my hood on and looked away. I could hear them as they were approaching me, when the blond one called out.

"Hey, you!" I ignored his call and just kept my head down. Xeros said we weren't supposed to interact with the locals unless it was necessary, so I did just that and continued to ignore the kid. They all walked in front of me, as I could see their feet right there. "I'm talking to you!" I flinched as he spoke and just looked up slightly.

"Y-yes...?"

"I've never seen you around here. You new?"

"Um..." I was extremely nervous. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. Xeros wasn't around and I didn't want to screw up by saying something I'm not supposed to. "You could say that..." They then looked at each other, and looked back to me.

"What are you wearing that hood for? That's kind of creepy, y'know?" Spoke the bigger, tan one.

"Indeed." The girl continued with the other.

"I'm just...uh..." Then the blond one spoke again.

"You better not be up to anything. I've got my eye on you!" Suddenly, I heard another voice call out in the distance.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" I noticed in the distance there were three more kids. One who had spiky blond hair, another who was shorter, slightly heavy-set and had black hair. The other was a girl with brown hair that stuck out on the sides. They all ran towards us as the four that originally had approached me turned to face them. I leaned slightly to see the three other kids come over and confront them.

"What's it to you, Hayner?" The blond spiky haired one, whom he called Hayner, then spoke up.

"Leave that kid alone, Seifer! Just because they're knew doesn't mean you have to pick on them!"

"Yeah, don't tease the poor kid!" The black haired kid continued.

"Whatever, I made my point. Let's go!" The boy, whom they called Seifer, then gestured the others to follow him. They all started walking away, Hayner and the two others watched as they left through an alley. They then turned to me. The girl sat next to me and looked at me.

"I hope they weren't being too mean to you."

"N-no...it's fine. Thank you..." Then Hayner spoke up.

"So are you going to take off that hood, or what?" Then the other boy responded to Hayner.

"They don't have to take it off if they don't want to, Hayner!"

"No," I spoke up. "It's fine." I reached for my hood and pulled it off. They all seemed so surprised to see my face, it made me wonder if I might have had something on my face.

"Oh, you're a girl!" The black haired boy exclaimed.

"So what, Pence? What's your name?" The girl next to me asked in a gentle voice.

"My name is Xaik."

"Kind of a weird name." Then the girl looked at Hayner somewhat irritated. Hayner just shrugged and then she looked at me again.

"Nice to meet you, Xaik. My name is Olette." She then pointed to the black haired boy. "That's Pence."

"Nice to meet you!" Pence exclaimed. I smiled slightly then saw as Olette pointed to Hayner.

"And that's Hayner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said, putting some volume into my voice.

"So, what are you doing just sitting here?" Pence asked me.

"I was just resting. But I really should be going." I said as I stood up. Olette also stood up. I grabbed my hammer and walked past them and they all turned towards me. I turned back to them. "Thank you, again." I smiled as I turned and walked away.

"See you later!" Called out Pence. I turned again to see them waving to me. I waved back and continued to the area where Xeros had gone. It was surprising, how being in those kids' presence, I actually somewhat had forgotten about Xeros and the mission. There was a lot on my mind about those kids. Like why they were defending me. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. Why were they so nice to me? It was perplexing. But then I thought, why should I question it? It's good to know there are people out there like them. Too bad I couldn't really appreciate them, since I'm not a "somebody", like them.

I proceeded to this large area, full of shops and building everywhere. I noticed that there was a strange path in the bricks, they were colored and laid down differently. I suppose that it was probably some sort of path for something. I remembered that Xeros said he was headed to the Tram Common. I figured maybe this was the path that the Tram followed. I continued through, looking around to see if I could find Xeros. There was no sign of him, though. I looked all around the Tram Common, but I did not see him. Or any Heartless for that matter. I was so confused, I didn't know what to do. It began to make me nervous and scared. What was I supposed to do if I couldn't find Xeros? I couldn't just RTC, that would probably not go well with Xeros, or Saïx for that matter.

As I wandered around, I returned to the area in which I began, and I noticed this hole in the wall. It was rather large, and it seemed to lead somewhere. I figured maybe Xeros was there. He said he'd be here, but I suppose he wouldn't go too far away from here as to not lose me. I walked through the hole and found myself in a forest. It was so strange and dark, as I walked through the trees. I then noticed a clearing, and there was a large building. A mansion in the distance. I walked towards it, to see Xeros standing at the gate. I walked over and he continued to look at the mansion.

"Xeros?" I called out. He then turned his head slightly, but continued to look at the mansion for a second. He then turned around and looked at me.

"Xaik, glad you decided to join me back on the mission."

"Doesn't look like you're on the mission to me." Xeros chuckled, then looked at me, tilting his head.

"You got me there." I walked past him and looked at the mansion. I held onto the gate as I stared at it, wondering what was so special about this mansion that Xeros would be here.

"What is this mansion?"

"Well, this is where all of us from the Organization, all of us higher Nobodies, are born."

"Really? This is where you were born?" Xeros nodded yes as I looked at the mansion once more.

"This was where Varijex found me, just sitting at this gate."

"Why here?" I asked, but Xeros shrugged his shoulders. He then started to walk away, back into the forest. I followed him, but looked back at the mansion. It then occurred to me what Xeros said. That this is where us Nobodies were born. Where they were found. But it made no sense. I was found in the Dark City. I was born in our world. Or at least, I thought I was. I had no memory of being born, so I did not know. Even if I would have been born here, how would I have ended up in the Dark City? Now more questions were raised, that I probably would not get answers to. So I turned back around and continued to walk with Xeros. We walked back through the forest, through the hole in the wall and were right back in the Tram Common.

"Now that you've regained strength, what's say we get back to training?"

"Xeros..." He then turned to me. "I encountered some people while I was resting."

"Oh?" He then looked at me, curiously.

"I was just resting and these four kids came up to me and started bullying me."

"And what did you do?" He asked, retaining that look on his face.

"Nothing. These other three kids came up and told them to leave me alone."

"Is that right?" Xeros then looked somewhat interested, but not as much as I probably thought.

"Why did they do that?"

"Why did they do what?" He asked in response.

"Why did they defend me?" I looked at myself and then back to him. "I mean, they had no idea who I was. I am just some stranger and they still acted so kind to me. Why were they being so nice?" Xeros puzzled a bit. He looked around with his eyes, stroking his chin while he thought about it. He then looked at me.

"I can't say I understand. The only logical reasoning I can come up with is that they just care more. Because they have hearts."

"So if you have a heart, even if someone you don't know is in trouble, you care enough to try to help them?"

"Mhm." He muttered as he nodded yes.

"But there were those others. They weren't kind to me. Do they not have hearts?"

"The heart doesn't make someone care, it just gives them the capability to."

"So, even if someone has a heart, they can choose whether or not to care?" Xeros nodded again. This was really confusing. Understanding people with hearts, the "sombodies" and their behavior was so weird to me. I couldn't really understand, but I did want to know more. I suppose that the rest of the Organization felt the same way. That's why we do what we do. So we can get hearts of our own. "And us Nobodies," I added. "We don't have the capability to care?"

"Just like we don't have the capability to feel, yes."

"And you're certain of that?" He then looked at me with that curious look again.

"Why are you asking?" I thought to myself that very same question. But this sensation I had with him, and what I had learned today made me wonder. Maybe, just maybe, the sensation I was getting might have been some form of caring towards Xeros. But it should be impossible, if we don't have that capability. I suppose Xeros wasn't the person to ask, so I might as well not trouble him.

"I was just wondering." He then turned back around and kept walking.

"Alright. Now, you ready to keep training?"

"Yes." I said as I summoned my hammer to me. I kept a good grip on it, to make sure it didn't fall to the ground again. He then summoned his weapon to him, and as we walked, I noticed more Shadows appeared around us. He then stood, in a fighting stance. I also positioned myself, ready to fight. But as we began fighting, the only thing that I could think of was the idea of me, a Nobody, actually caring for someone else. Actually caring for Xeros. Were Nobodies really incapable of caring for others? There was only one person I could go ask. And I would do so tomorrow. But for now, I would continue to spend time, vanquishing Heartless with Xeros.


	6. Chapter 5: Gifts

Yesterday was a pretty interesting day. That was the first thought that had popped into my head when I woke up today. I learned something that I was not entirely certain of, about myself. And I tried to get answers to see if I was correct. Of course, the only person I knew who knew probably all there is to know about Nobodies, was Xemnas. I had found Saïx after our mission and asked him if I could speak with Xemnas, but he scoffed at me and told me to "go about my own business". I wish I knew why Saïx had such a problem with us, but that would probably be an impossible feat to accomplish. I'll have my time with Xemnas eventually. Hopefully he'll give me the answers I want.

And so, as with every morning, I got out of bed and headed past the large room, which I learned is called the Grey Area. I headed down Naught's Skyway as I always do. I then proceeded to the Hall of Empty Melodies. Unlike yesterday, it was not empty. Scyrux was there, fighting Dusks and Samurais. I watched him for a while as he just destroyed each one with a single flick of his whip. I continued to walk until I got down to where he was. He turned and saw me, then smiled as he continued to destroy the Husks.

"Hey, Xaik! Gimme a sec!" He then ran backas the Dusks whirled around towards him. He stopped, then turned and his whip extended. He flicked it right at the first Dusk, which was struck right in the center of it's head, paralyzing it. He then proceeded to wrap the whip around the paralyzed Dusk and threw it into the other two. They we all destroyed and he cracked the whip one last time before he began to wrap it up. He then turned towards me and I walked forward.

"Wow. That was incredible!" I commended him. He laughed some and looked at me.

"It was no biggie. So, what're you up to?"

"Today is my last day of training. After this, I get to go on full missions." Scyrux clapped.

"Way to go, Xaik! Who are you training with today?" Then I remembered. I thought I was going to puke out my guts at the thought of it.

"Varijex..." I mumbled to Scyrux. His smile then turned to a look of horror.

"Ooo, tough break."

"Have you ever been on a mission with him?" He nodded yes, but in a way that seemed like he did not enjoy it.

"Word of advice, just stay out of his way. But don't let him do all the work. Keep your distance and you should be fine." I nodded and then walked past him. Before I exited into the next hallway, I heard him yell out. "Good luck! You'll need it!"

I continued through to Twilight's View. As I walked down I began to think more. And the more I thought, the more panicked I became. I was going to work with Varijex. That would probably be almost as bad as working with Saïx, if not worse. Both were bigger, stronger and had a certain degree of dislike towards me. Although, Saïx would probably know that Xemnas wouldn't be too pleased if he destroyed me. Varijex, however, doesn't seem like the type to care. Not that we could anyway, but my point still stands.

As I got down the Crooked Ascension and proceeded to Nothing's Call, I noticed someone was walking through the entrance. As we continued on our paths, I noticed it was Xeros. He was walking into the castle as I was walking out. I stopped but he didn't seem to slow down.

"Good morning, Xeros." I called out as he then walked up to me.

"Good morning, Xaik."

"Were you just out on a mission?" Xeros nodded yes.

"And you are off to meet with Varijex, correct?" I also nodded yes and he began walking away. "Good. I'll see you when you return." He then continued to walk away, not even turning or waving to me.

"Yeah, see you then..." I turned and continued to walk out of the castle. There it is again. That sensation coming over me. I went off on that train of thought, once again. I continued to wonder about this idea, if it was possible. And if it was, I wonder what that meant. A Nobody is not supposed to be able to care about someone the way I think I am starting to. So what does that make me? Am I more than a Nobody? I wouldn't get my hopes up, but it did make me somewhat hopeful, I guess. Maybe I wasn't as incomplete as I originally thought.

Soon enough, I found myself walking towards Memory Skyscraper. I then saw around the corner, Varijex was standing and waiting for me. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. I walked over and he turned to see me. His expression dropped at the sight of me. I walked over, but kept somewhat of a distance.

"Took you long enough!" He held out his hand and a portal appeared. He began to walk through and then looked back to me, as I remained motionless. "Well?" He snapped at me. I flinched and then slowly walked forward. He stood still as I approached the portal. Before I walked through, I looked at him. He was just glaring at me, his eyes were so dark and abyssmal that it was horrifying to look at. I turned and began to walk through the portal quickly. Suddenly, we appeared in this dark and dreary place. I looked around and noticed there was not much around. A few buildings and they seemed very simplistic in their design and construction.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not playing twenty-questions with you. Just keep your trap shut and do as I say!" I then silenced myself. He was so harsh and I wish there was something I could do about it. But I didn't want to get into trouble. So, I remained quiet as we then began to walk. We started walking through this small town and I looked around. The town was quiet, seemingly desolate and devoid of population. As we walked I heard something. I stopped and listened closer as I continued to hear the sounds. I looked back to see where the sounds were coming from. I noticed that there were shadows cast on a wall and there were these figures coming around. I ran up to Varijex and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Get off me, squirt!"

"Varijex! Look!"

"What do you want, you grabby..." He then saw the shadows that were cast and then shook me off of his arm. He walked forward and I stayed behind him. We then saw as the figures appeared from around the corner. There were several men, all of them looked very shabby. They were filthy, dressed in tattered clothing and they all were carrying weapons. They looked at us and stopped.

"Ay, fellas. Look't what we 'ave here." One of them said to the rest. Some of them were looking at Varijex but most of them were eyeing me. It creeped me out and I just stayed behind Varijex as he began talking with the strangers.

"What? You got a problem?"

"See here, we be comin' around this here town collectin' all sorts of valueables from the townfolk. If yee be carryin' anythin' of value, I suggest yee 'and it over." Varijex then began to cackle manically.

"You're being serious?" He said, still laughing. The men then began to look more serious as the man began speaking again.

"Aye, you think this be a joke? Give us all you 'ave." The man then pulled out his sword. Varijex just chuckled to himself and placed his hand on his forehead. He held out his hand and then his sword appeared in his hand. The men all gasped and vocalized in shock as Varijex held the sword out and pointed at them.

"Mine's bigger." The man then looked at the rest of his men. They all pulled out their swords and then smiled with their grimy teeth.

"I suggest yee do as we say. Hand over everythin' yee has. And that pretty missy over there, too." I then backed away as Varijex let his sword drop. I began to panic as it seemed like he was just going to hand me over to them. But he looked back to me, then looked back to them.

"It's a tempting offer, but..." He then raised one of his hands. Suddenly, all the men began to lose their swords. The swords just started floating in the air above their heads. They all were reaching for them, groaning in confusion. Then Varijex just laughed some more. "I think you may want to renegociate your terms." He then flicked his wrist and all the swords pointed down and stabbed into the ground in a line. All of the men stood shocked. They then all began to run away in fear, except for the one.

"Oh yeah? We'll see what yee thinks when we level the entire town with cannon fire!" He then ran off as Varijex started walking towards them.

"Wait! What about the mission?" I called out. Varijex turned and looked at me.

"You want training? Then here's your chance to train! Come on!" He yelled out. I ran to his side as we went to this open area. There was water everywhere, we seemed to be in some sort of port. And at the end of the dock, we saw smaller boats as they paddled away, to a bigger ship. I heard a loud, booming sound as we looked towards the bigger ship. Then I heard the sound of a crash as Varijex and I looked up to see a recently made hole in one of the buildings. Which was then followed by the more of those sounds and before we knew it, it was a full barrage of cannonballs flying at the town. Varijex jumped up onto on of the buildings and we heard the sounds of people screaming as they ran out of their homes and sought shelter from the cannonfire. I looked up to Varijex who was staring off into the distance, where the ship was. The ship grew closer and I looked up at Varijex again, wondering what to do.

"What are we gonna do?!" I yelled out in panic. He then dropped back down and held on his sword with two hands. I saw a cannon go off in the distance and Varijex held onto his sword over his shoulder. I saw the cannonball headed straight for the building we were in front of. I looked to Varijex as he then swung his sword, causing the ball to stop and go right back at the ship. He then continued to swing as the cannonballs came to us, then they all stopped and went in back to the ship. I noticed as the ship drew closer, that the cannonballs were hitting the ship and doing damage. I was excited as we were defending the town successfully. But soon, the ship drew close enough that the men aboard started to come in on smaller boats. They drew closer to the dock and Varijex looked at me.

"Keep them busy while I redirect the cannonfire!"

"But...!"

"Do it!" I then ran up in front of him, slightly. I saw as the men all left their boats and drew their swords. I summoned my hammer into my hands. They all began to charge at us, so I ran towards them. This was crazy. This wasn't training, this was a real fight. As I charged them, I swung my hammer and knocked several of them back.

"Get back!" I yelled out as I swung my hammer again. I knocked more back, and some off of the dock into the water. Some swung their swords at me as I blocked with my hammer. I then thrusted the end of my hammer into one of their stomachs and as he bent over, I swung up and hit him in the chin. That must have hurt. I watched as he flew back and landed on some of the others.

"Squirt! To your right!" Though I did not appreciate him calling me that, I still had a job to do. I turned to see that more of the men wee coming from the right. I ran over as they charged towards us and continued to fight them off. I kept knocking them back, but they just kept coming.

"Varijex! Help!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" He then swung and deflected one more cannonball before he turned and faced me. He then held out his hand and I felt my hammer move on its own. It swung without me swinging it, while I still held on. It felt really weird, but it was working. Varijex was using my hammer and fighting them off for me. I then felt control again as I turned to see the Varijex resumed deflecting the cannonballs. I turned to see more had arrive at the dock. I needed to act fast and do something. Then I thought for a moment. Varijex had some sort of ability. He could control metal. Like Xeros manipulated gravity. I thought to myself, what is it that I can do? I had no idea, but I had to try something. The men all ran towards us and I ran by Varijex's side.

"Varijex! How do you do that?"

"Do what?!" He yelled as he groaned and swung again.

"Deflect cannonballs! Control metal stuff! How?"

"It's magic, you little twit! We all use it!" He yelled out, swinging.

"But how?" I yelled back as the men continued to grow closer.

"Just focus that tiny brain of yours and do something!" I then turned back to the men. I walked forward.

"Ok, Xaik...focus..." I thought aloud. I then felt this energy in me. It was small at first. Like my whole body was feeling numb. But it wasn't numb. As I continued to focus, it grew stronger. I was feeling a vibration in my body. I was thinking this was it. This was my power. I then tried to focus as the men all came right at us, they were so close. I channeled the energy into my hammer and I drew it back. "Stay away from me!" I yelled out as I swung my hammer. But it felt like a much stronger swing. I felt it being propelled at a much greater speed than I could have swung it with. So much so, the momentum actually made me spin in a circle. When I slowed down, I saw the men that came at us were in the air. But they were at least twenty feet in the air. I looked at my hammer and I smiled as I jumped in victory. I then turned back to Varijex, and I noticed a man was sneaking up on him. Intinctively, I spun around and threw my hammer at the man. I lugged and sent it flying and it knocked the man into a building. He actually went through the building. I then held out my hand to call back my hammer, when a man jumped out of nowhere at me. Because I was startled, the hammer went off course and actually hit Varijex on accident. He groaned and then got up and looked at me.

"Watch it, hammer-for-brains!" I then grabbed my hammer as it returned to me, and swung at the man who jumped me. I then jumped up and vibrated my hammer once more as I struck the ground and this shockwave just erupted in the ground, knocking the rest back. Varijex then looked at me. "Hey! Do that again!"

"Sure!"

"Not here, you pea wit!" He then held out his hand and I felt my hammer move on it's own. "Hold on tight!" I was then lifted off the ground while holding onto my hammer. He then made the motion of throwing something and I was launched into the air. I screamed as I was flying through the air, headed straight towards the ship. I then looked as I was about to land directly on the ship. Then I got it. I grabbed my hammer with both hands and vibrated it again. I started coming down real fast, so I waited until I was just about to hit. I then slammed my hammer down and I went through floor after floor until I hit water. I started swimming up and as soon as I surfaced, I heard the sounds of screaming as I watched the ship sink. I had gone through the entire ship with that attack. I watched as men jumped overboard while the ship was slowly decending. I made my hammer disappear as I turned away and began to swim away from the wreckage.

I swam all the way to shore, and grabbed onto a ladder at the dock. I slipped and fell back into the water, but I felt something grab my arm. I looked up and Varijex had me by my arm. He pulled my up far enough for me to grab the edge of the dock. I held on, soaking wet as I was panting.

"Hurry, get up!" He yelled to me as I pulled myself up onto the dock. I then got up, shook myself a little as I was drenched in water. I looked over to the horizon to see the ship competely sink into the water. I turned to Varijex and he was smiling at the wreckage.

"We did it..." I said, still panting. He then looked at me, with a slighty more serious expression.

"Yeah, 'we'." I couldn't believe him. We both did work and yet he still acted like I did nothing. "Alright, let's RTC. I'm sick of this place."

"Wait, what about our mission?" He then looked at me, somewhat irritated.

"What do you care about the mission? Your concern was training. And you got enough. Let's go!" He then began to walk away. I walked with him, watching all the people swimming to shore. I then turned to see the town, all the damage that was done because of the cannonfire and what they did.

"Why did these men do this?"

"Because they're pirates. That's what they do. They pillage, plunder, rifle and loot." Varijex answered in a brisk tone. He did not seem to be to enjoying the victory as much as I thought he would. We then got to the area which we appeared in and he held out his hand. The portal appeared and he walked through. I followed him, but right before I noticed a sign at one of the docks. It read, "Port Royal". I then walked through as we left and we appeared at Memory Skyscraper. I saw him, already heading towards the Brink of Despair. I didn't really feel like catching up to him, so I walked slowly.

"How'd the mission go?" I turned to see that Xeros was standing there.

"Xeros, hello." He then walked up to me.

"I asked a question."

"Oh, um...It went well. We fought pirates." Xeros looked at me confused.

"Well, did you learn something new?" I nodded yes. I then summoned my hammer to me and I turned around. I then vibrated it and swung, creating a shockwave and it shook the building. Xeros seemed somewhat impressed. "Good." He then began to walk away, towards the Brink of Despair.

"Wait, Xeros!" He then stopped and turned to me.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask you something." He then walked over back to me.

"What is it?"

"Um," I couldn't think of how to phrase it. Also, this just didn't seem like the right place to talk. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"You mean like up here?!" Xeros and I looked up to see Scyrux atop the building like when I first met him. Xeros then looked at me and smirked. He grabbed my hand, which felt strange to me. Not in the way that he himself felt weird, but I started getting the same sensation from before. He then jumped up and started walking on the wall, holding my hand as I dangled. I was freaking out as he just walked up the side of the building.

"Don't panic. Or I might lose my grip." I then looked up as I watched him continue to walk along the side of Memory Skyscraper. I just shut my eyes and kept still. I didn't want to fall, so I did what he said. We made it up the side and he pulled me up. "You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and he let my hand go. He then walked over to Scyrux who was leaning against this spire-like thing on the roof. Scyrux then walked over to the edge and sat down. I decided to follow his lead and I sat with him, leaving a space for Xeros to sit. I looked back and Xeros was just standing. I wanted to tell him that he should sit next to me, but I probably would've come off weird.

"So, what were you guys looking for a private area to chat?" Scyrux inquired with vigor.

"I don't know. Xaik?" Xeros looked at me. I turned back towards him and I was still thinking of a way to put this.

"Well," I said, with slight hesitance. "You said before, and I know that us Nobodies are incapable of feeling or caring."

"Yes, that is correct."

"But..." He then looked at me curiously, which made me stop for a second. But then I continued. "I've been having these weird dreams lately."

"Weird dreams? What kind of weird dreams?" Scyrux once again, asking while leaning in closer.

"It's hard to explain. But for some reason, I have been getting this familiar sensation..."

"What kind of sensation?" Xeros walked closer to me as he asked. I grew nervous with each step he took. I still didn't know how to explain it, so this was going to be hard.

"I don't know how to describe it. All I know is, is that it is familiar to me. Like something I knew from before."

"Before what?" He asked, his tone grew more serious.

"Before...I was a Nobody." Xeros' expression turned serious then. He looked away then looked back to me.

"So, you are remembering what it was like, it seems." Was that what's been happening? I've been remembering things from when I existed. I was remembering what it was like to feel.

"I guess so..." I said, slowly processing the fact of my returning memory.

"That makes sense." Responded Scyrux. I looked at him and he continued. "I had dreams of my past before. That's why I can remember what it was like." This further proved that I was remembering my past. It was good, I liked it. Of course, I didn't really "feel" good about it, but just knowing that I was able to remember it was somewhat of a good thing.

"Well, I'm glad you shared that with me. You are lucky, Xaik. Enjoy the gift that is your memory. If you'll excuse me..." Xeros then walked off the edge. I freak out and watched as he then landed on the ground, softly. He then began to walk towards the Brink of Despair, seemingly irritated. I had forgotten that Xeros had no memories from his past. He did not remember what it was like to feel. Scyrux said it was painful to remember what it was like to feel, and not be able to feel. But I imagine that for Xeros, the idea that he can not feel and not even have a shred of an idea of what it was like to feel, must make him seem like he's more empty. Like he was more incomplete, compared to us. Compared to me.


	7. Chapter 6: Envy

There I was again, alongside a beach. But it was different this time around. The sun was high in the bright blue sky, unlike the deep red it was when I was there last. I walked in the sand, some of it getting caught in my sandals, creating a coarse feeling on the bottom of my feet. As I walked I turned to my left to see that boy again. Xeros' face was the face I saw. But for some reason, it still felt out of place. He spoke to me, his voice was somewhat like Xeros', but there was another voice behind it.

"I have something for you." The voice echoing in the air, so strange but I merely looked at him as he held out his hand. He opened it to reveal a necklace. It was almost like an upside down star, and it had wings on the sides. It was very familiar to me. But I couldn't quite place why. I held out my hand and he handed it to me. I gripped it tight, like I never wanted to let it go. I had no idea why, though. I knew it was familiar, that it meant something to me, but I had no idea why. I looked up to see Xeros' face smiling. I could sense something was not right. I had never seen Xeros smile.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see Kingdom Hearts, floating high above all of us. I then sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was all a dream, which made sense. But the dream itself didn't make sense at all. I guess they weren't going to, since they were just memories leaking from my past. It didn't really clear anything up, though. It was all just bits and pieces, certain images in my mind that I remembered from when I existed. As I continued to ponder my dream, I sat up and let my legs hang off the side of my bed. I looked back up to Kingdom Hearts and wondered if Xeros was around looking at it as well. Just then, I heard someone talk behind me.

"Good morning, Xaik." I turned to see that Xeros was leaning in my doorway. I was surprised to see him come to my room.

"Good morning…Xeros." He then looked at me, his face with a serious expression as usual.

"I hope you slept well. We're on a mission today."

"I guess I did…I had another dream and I…" He then cut me off.

"Let's postpone dream talk for later. We need to hurry up and be on our way." He then turned and walked out of the doorway. I got out of bed and began to walk out of my room. I turned the corner to see him standing, waiting for me. He continued to look at me seriously. It was making me nervous. He seemed to be upset about something. He then turned and began walking, not saying a word.

We walked through the castle, in utter silence. He did not speak a word and I was afraid to. He was upset, but I had no idea what about. Even if I did, it probably wouldn't matter. I wouldn't be able to talk to him about it. He's still very much kept to himself. We got all the way to the Crooked Ascension without saying anything. Until we ran into Varijex also headed to the Crooked Ascension. I stood behind Xeros as we caught up to Varijex, who turned and smiled maliciously.

"Well, well, well. Look who got paired up with the squirt today."

"Have you nothing better to do than speak such idiocies?" Xeros spoke, his tone definitely showing some sort of a presence of annoyance.

"Oh, ho ho. Xeros, you know it makes me tingle when you use that tone with me. And not with fear."

"Just be on your way, Jexy. We all have important work to do." Xeros then looked away as Varijex just stopped and crossed him arms.

"You know, I'd ask what's bugging you, but I honestly couldn't care less. And not just because I can't care." Xeros kept walking, not saying anything in response. I turned back to see Varijex seemed to get frustrated by Xeros' lack of reaction. He then walked up to Xeros' side. "Hey, don't you ig…"Varijex said as he put his hand on Xeros shoulder. Xeros then turned and pushed Varijex back, causing him to start floating in mid-air. Varijex started writhing and groaning in the air as he then turned to Xeros.

"Have fun getting down." Xeros said as he continued to walk. I turned to see Varijex as he growled in anger, still floating in the air.

"That's not funny, Xeros! Get me down from here!" He kept floating in the air and Xeros kept walking. At this point, I was extremely nervous. Xeros was clearly upset. I know he and Varijex were not the best of friends, but he just knocked him back and used his power to suspend him in the air, leaving him there. He'd probably have to get someone to use some sort of counter-spell or something t get him down. Or maybe it would ware off after a certain point. Either way, Xeros left him stuck, and not just playfully. I decided it would be best to remain quiet until he cooled down. I hope I won't have to be on mission with him while he's like this for long. Maybe destroying some Heartless will help him release some of that anger. I'm really hoping that does the trick.

Before I knew it, we arrived at Memory Skyscraper. We stopped in front and he turned to face me. I grew more nervous with him looking at me than I was with him not looking at me. I looked down, to the side of him, but I did not look at him directly in the eye. I was afraid of what his face might be. He then spoke.

"So, our mission today," He spoke, his tone just as serious as ever. "We're going to be taking down some Purebloods in Twilight Town. There seems to be a massive uproar of them for some reason and the Organization wants them gone. Understood?" I nodded slightly, but I guessed he didn't notice when he asked me again. "Did you hear me?" I looked up into his eyes. It was so nerve-wracking, looking into those hazel-green eyes of his.

"Yes. I heard you." He then turned and held out his hand. A portal appeared and he began to walk through. I followed shortly after, but very hesitantly to do so. Soon enough, we crossed out and we were in Twilight Town. The familiar atmosphere was comforting, even with Xeros on edge. I could hear the birds as I looked off into the horizon. I could see the entire town. I looked behind me to see a large building with a clock on it. I looked up to the top and as I looked closer, I thought I saw someone at the top, sitting over the edge. Two people, actually. I wanted to get a closer look but then I heard Xeros talk.

"We need to head downtown. Do you remember where the Sandlot is?" I turned back to Xeros and just thought to myself. The Sandlot was where I met Hayner, Pence and Olette. I somewhat knew the area and it's location, but not really from where we were. I began walking forward to the street ahead of us and Xeros followed me. We continued to walk the streets, and I noticed that we were on the same street as when we first were here. I grew confident in my ability to lead us to the Sandlot at that point.

We walked down the street and we found ourselves in that clearing. The Sandlot, but this time it was not empty. I noticed that there was a large, wooden stage in the center of the Sandlot. Around it stood the kids that hung around Seifer, at the other end, Pence and Olette. On the stage itself, was Seifer and Hayner. They had these weapons in hand, but they seemed odd. They were these big, blue bats. And they were wearing these vests, covered in little orbs. Each time they would get hit, they would lose some. As we walked by, I watched the fight between them. It was a very close match. I then noticed that Olette turned and saw me, walking with Xeros. She began to wave at me, so I waved back. Xeros noticed and spoke.

"Who are you waving to?" I turned to Xeros, nervous about how to respond. Since they were the people I had interacted with last time, even though I wasn't really supposed to, I did not know how to phrase it.

"Oh, uh...They're the kids I met last time we were here." Xeros then puzzled at me. He then looked off to them, as Pence then turned and also began to wave. I waved back with a smile, but then turned back to Xeros, concerned at what he might say.

"Interesting," He muttered to me. "Seems like they're playing some sort of sport."

"It does look like it, yeah." I said as I turned to watch the fight some more. I then heard Xeros speak again.

"Go over and investigate what they're doing." I then turned to him and looked at him, confused.

"But, I thought our mission was to eliminate Heartless?" He then looked at me with this glare.

"Do you see any Heartless around? Until we can find them, it wouldn't hurt to do some investigating. And you know the locals. I'll stand here, go on." He then gestured me to walk. I turned back towards the others as I began to walk away from Xeros. I started to wonder if maybe he was just trying to get rid of me. Leave me to do this while he got some time to himself. He was in a terrible mood, I know. But I hated it. I didn't like that he was feeling this way, and I could do nothing about it.

I approached Pence and Olette as Hayner and Seifer kept fighting. Olette and Pence smiled as I walked up to them.

"Hey, Xaik!" Pence greeted me.

"Good to see you again!" Olette said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello, again."

"So, what're you up to?" Pence asked me.

"Oh, I was just..." I then remembered I was on a mission, I couldn't tell them why I was actually here, but I needed something to say. "I was looking for you guys. I wanted to ask if you'd seen anything strange at all lately?" Both of them nodded no and I continued. "Just checking. So, what's going on here? What are those two doing?" I asked as I turned to see Hayner and Seifer still fighting.

"They're practicing for the Struggle Tournament." Pence responded.

"Struggle Tournament? Why would there be a competition of strife?" Olette then giggled.

"No, that's the name of the game." So, they were practicing for a game. "See, each person gets a set amount of orbs. You try to knock as many orbs off of your opponent as possible in a certain amount of time. Whoever has the most orbs by the end of the time limit wins."

"I see. That sounds interesting." I said as I turned back to see that Hayner was beginning to get tired. Seifer pointed his bat at him and spoke.

"Give it up, Hayner." He spoke in a somewhat mocking tone. "I'm going to win this, so you might as well drop the bat." Hayner then growled at Seifer.

"This fight is not over yet!"

"Well, it's going to be. Because I'm ending it!" Seifer then rushes at Hayner with a flurry of attacks. I watched as the orbs flew into the air, falling to the ground as Hayner desperately tried to block Seifer's barrage. Soon enough, he knocked Hayner back and Hayner fell on his butt. Pence and Olette both groaned as Seifer's gang began to cheer.

"Great work, Seifer! You the best, y'know?"

"Excellent." They all applauded and Seifer turned around. He stepped off the stage and Pence and Olette got onto the stage. They knelt next to Hayner and I walked up closer to the stage.

"It's alright, Hayner. You'll get him next time!" Pence said, supportively.

"You just need a little more practice, that's all. Come on. Let's go get some ice cream." Olette said as they both helped Hayner up. They stepped off the stage and I stood there as they approached me again.

"Hey, uh...Xaik, right?" Hayner said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. That was a good fight, Hayner."

"Not my best, though." He seemed so down on himself. He was so upset because he lost. In his eyes, I could see the disappointment. And it hit me, as I looked into his eyes. That was the same look Xeros had given me earlier. A look of disappointment. So, I figured that he must be disappointed about something, but what? They then continued to speak.

"So, do you want to go get some ice cream with us, Xaik?" Olette asked.

"Ice cream? Um..." I honestly had no idea what that was. I assumed it meant a frozen dairy liquid.

"Your friend can come too, if you want."

"My friend?" They then gestured to Xeros, still leaning up against a building across the Sandlot. But I had no idea what they meant. What is a "friend"? I figured I probably shouldn't ask them, since anything like that, I figure I should ask Xeros. I looked back to them. "I'll, uh, go ask." I then began to walk away from them and walked towards Xeros. He then got up off the wall and looked at me.

"So," He spoke, still serious. "Did you find out what they were doing?"

"Yes. They were playing a game, called 'Struggle'." He then puzzled at them, then looked back to me.

"Alright. Good work. Shall we continue?" Xeros then began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to him. He then turned and walked back to me. "I have a question."

"Hm?" He looked at me curiously, tilting his head.

"Those kids, they called you my 'friend'. What is that?" He then looked confused. He looked at them and then looked at me.

"I'll explain that some other time. For now, we have a mission to..." Suddenly, I heard a scream come from behind me, as I saw Xeros' confused expression turn serious again. I turned around to see as Hayner, Pence and Olette were surrounded by Heartless. But these ones were different. They weren't Shadows. These Heartless looked more humanoid than Shadows. They wore helmets, and had red claws.

I immediately rushed over, summoning my hammer to me. I felt its weight in my hand as it appeared in my hands. I then raised it as I ran over to the Heartless. One turned to me and I swung downward at it, and it was vanquished. I then looked up to the three, still cowering with fear.

"Go! Get out of here!" They all passed me, running away. All the Heartless then turned their attention to me. I stood, ready to fight. One of them lunged at me and I rolled out of the way. I ran towards it again, as I swung my hammer once again. I missed as it dodged my attack. Then it lunged once more, but this time, I lugged my hammer and struck it. It flew into a building and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. But I noticed something different about these ones. As they were vanquished, something flew out of it. It glowed with an aura that reminded me of Kingdom Hearts. As I was distracted by the object floating further away, I then turned to see another Heartless coming right at me. It jumped into the air and before I could raise my hammer, I watched as a large, red streak passed right through it. It was destroyed and I saw the red blur was actually Xeros' weapon. It impailed into the ground as I turned to see him rushing towards th Heartless.

He jumped into the air, floating above me. He then landed and grabbed his weapon, as the Heartless continued to swarm him. Almost effortlessly, he continued to swing and slash through each one. His motions were so fluid, it was amazing to watch. He dispatched each one without even having to get close to it, mostly because his staff was so long. As I watched him, I heard a strange sound behind me. I turned to see another creature, standing before me. It was larger, and it floated in mid-air. As I looked closer, I noticed it's beady, yellow eyes and the emblem on it's chest. The same one the other Heartless had. I jumped back to see the Heartless was slowly approaching me. I swung my hammer at it, but it was too high up for me to swing at it. It then began to glow and I stood, waiting for it's next attack. It then shot a fireball out at me. I jumped up to avoid the fireball, and I came down with full force. I aimed my hammer down to it, and smashed it into the ground. I looked to see there were more of them, just floating around me. Without hesitation, I continued to jump and swing at each of the Heartless. I hit a few, but misses the others. They all kept shooting fireballs at me, which I did my best to dodge.

But soon enough as I attempted to swing at one, I was hit in the back by a fireball. It knocked me forward and I felt the burn on my back. I slowly got up and turned to see the Heartless just floating over my head. I then watched as they began to glow like before. I shut my eyes and held my hand over my face. But then I heard the sound of Xeros grunting right behind me. I opened my eyes to see him doing a flip as he then struck each of the Heartless, but did not destroy them. However, they all began to shake as they all just dropped to the ground. They all were shaking, trying to move, trying to float as they were. But they couldn't. Then, with on swift motion, he swung his weapon over his head, all around us, slashing them all right through the head. He then let it spin in the palm of hit hand as they all disappeared in the black smoke. He then gripped it and looked around. He looked to me, and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled my up. I brushed the dust off of myself and grabbed my hammer that was on the ground. I then looked at him and he was looking around.

"You need to be more careful."

"What kind of Heartless were those?" He then looked at me.

"Those were Soldiers and Scarlet Tangos. Emblem Heartless." So those Heartless were not Purebloods, they were Emblem Heartless.

"What is the difference between the two?"

"Emblem Heartless are artificial. Unlike Purebloods, Emblem Heartless are born from a person losing their hearts to a Heartless, rather than to the darkness in their hearts." I then understood the difference between the two. But that weird object that came from the Heartless, all of the ones we vanquished, it still had me curious.

"And what were those glowing things that came from them when they were destroyed?"

"Those were hearts." They were hearts. The objects they released were hearts. I finally saw what a heart looked like. I thought it's glow seemed similar to that of Kingdom Hearts. So Kingdom Hearts was made up of those. Dozens, no, not even just dozens. Probably hundreds.

"So, we released the hearts from them?"

"Well yes, but..." He paused for a moment. "They merely come back and form a Heartless once more. We can not harvest them for Kingdom Hearts."

"Because only the one who wields the Keyblade can do that?" He then nodded to me. It is unfortunate to hear that we could not help in collecting hearts. We released them but they just go right back to Heartless to repeat the cycle. We could not do anything towards helping complete Kingdom Hearts. Not directly anyway. As I spoke to Xeros, I noticed Hayner, Pence and Olette had returned from hiding. They all rushed over to me and I walked up to them, leaving Xeros' side.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" I asked as they all looked at me, concerned.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Said Hayner.

"I'm fine." I responded. Their concerned looks then turned to a more normal expression.

"That's good. We were worried for a second." Olette responded. Pence then looked at Xeros then back to me.

"What were those monsters?" I looked back to Xeros and he gave me a look, as if he were expecting me to know what to say. I turned back to Pence and took a deep breath.

"I have no idea. But they're gone now. And you are safe." It was odd, as I said those words, they seemed to ring a bell. Like I heard it said before. But I wasn't able to think to hard, as Olette spoke again.

"Well, since that's over, what do you say about having that ice cream? Did you ask your friend?" I had almost forgotten about that. I asked Xeros but he said we were on mission so he would tell me when we got back. I thought that it would be nice to get some of this "ice cream" with them, but I had a mission to do. And the sooner I was done with the mission, the sooner I could get the answer I wanted from Xeros.

"I would, but me and my...'friend', are doing something important. But maybe some other time?"

"Of course! Anytime you want!" Pence exclaimed. "After all, you are our new friend!" There's that word again. But they referred to me as their "friend". I figured that the term was a good thing, but I didn't understand. And I wasn't going to understand until I was done with the mission. So, I began to walk away, but not before waving goodbye to them. I then walked back to Xeros and he looked at them, then back to me.

"Alright, let's see if we can destroy some Heartless. I've grown weary and want to RTC as soon as possible."

"Of course." He then began to walk and I walked with him. As we walked, I couldn't help but feel impatient. I wanted to know what a "friend" was. We seemed to be in a moment of silence in that moment and my intuition made me confident that he would answer me in that moment. Like, I was lucky.

"Xeros," I spoke somewhat queitly. "I know we're on a mission, but I need to know." He then turned his head to look at me, but continued to walk. "What is a 'friend'?"

"And why do you need to know?"

"Because, those kids said I'm their 'friend'." He then began to chuckle. "What?" I asked, nervously.

"That's kind of funny."

"Why?" I asked, my curiousity was bugging me so bad. He then stopped and turned to me.

"Friends are people that share a special type of bond. I can't really explain it."

"Because you...because we don't have hearts, right?" He then nodded yes. "So, are we not friends?" He then looked at me weirdly. Like as if I had just said something that put him in an awkward position. He then turned away, but before walking he spoke again.

"Let's not get so caught up in such statuses. We're co-workers, partners in the Organization, that's for sure." It was in that instant that I had this sensation come over me. It was not like what I had before, this was different. It was uncomfortable. "Anyway, you should feel good about yourself."

"Why's that?"

"Because unlike some of us, you actually have friends now. Friends and memories." I then realized that Xeros started seeming upset again. I think that with this, it just made him more upset. It made him upset that I had "friends". But more so that I had memories. I guess he just wants his memories back. He wants his feelings back. He has nothing. Just as he is, as we are nothing.


	8. Chapter 7: Amends

And here I was again. These surroundings seemed so familiar. I looked around and saw the beach down below as I walked up a path. To my right, another person was walking with me. It was Xeros, or, the boy with his face. We were walking up a path and I saw the sunset as I walked away. I turned to Xeros and he just smiled at me. It was still so strange. He then put his hands in his pockets and I just wanted to be near him. For some reason, I wanted to be closer. It was like, some sort of pull towards him. Not really physical, but mental. He then turned to me and noticed that I was getting closer.

"You know there's a railing there." He spoke, his voice once more, mixed with that of another.

"Huh?" I replied, instinctively. But it wasn't really me, it just sort of came out.

"Are you afraid of falling off? Is that why you're getting so close to me?"

"I, uh..." Why couldn't I respond? I wanted to say something, but I was not able to say anything. It was like, this was not under my control.

"Don't worry," He said as he put his arm around me. This made me uncomfortable, but at the same time, it was nice. I didn't want him to let go. "I won't let you fall, you know that?" I nodded yes, and couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and kept his arm around me for a while. It was bliss, just this sensation, his arm around me. For some reason, it was just right. I don't know why. But as soon as we got up the path, he took his arm off me. I turned to him but his expression was no longer smiling. He then looked at me, with a serious expression.

"Get up, Xaik." He spoke as I opened my eyes. I looked to see that I was in my room, yet again. I turned over and saw that Xeros was once again, waiting in my doorway. "You almost slept in." I then sat up and stretched. I looked at Xeros, his expression exactly like it was in my dream before I woke up.

"I'm sorry." I then turned and got up out of my bed. I walked over to him and he looked at me the same way. He then turned and began to walk away. I followed him out of my room and we proceeded to walk through the castle.

"You should work on your sleeping habits. You sleep too much."

"I'm sorry, Xeros. It's just that..." I paused for a moment, not sure of what to say. I knew that I wanted to say I slept so much because of my dreams. My memories coming back to me. I wanted to know more, I wanted to see more. But I couldn't tell him, I would have sounded like a spoiled brat, or like I was bragging about it. I knew he hated the fact that he couldn't remember what it's like to feel, and I was starting to. He didn't like me as much as I wanted him to as it was, add this to the mix and he wouldn't like me one bit. "I guess I was...uh...really tired from yesterday's mission."

"Well, I guess I can't really blame you. But try to wake up sooner." I continued to walk with him as we passed through the entire castle. As we reached the Crooked Ascension, Scyrux was waiting there. He then saw and apporached us.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello, Scyrux." Xeros responded with a slightly lighter tone of voice.

"Good morning." I spoke to Scyrux as he then began to walk with us.

"Alright, alright. So, we're all on a mission today, right?" Scyrux asked as I turned to him, then to Xeros.

"The three of us are going on a mission today?" Xeros then turned to me and Scyrux.

"Yes. We have a report that a very dangerous and high profile Heartless is wandering around in Port Royal. So, we must eliminate it." Scyrux then began to laugh. I did not understand what was so funny.

"Oh, this is gonna be great. The three of us, all on a mission together!" He seemed so excited to be going on this mission with us. I imagine he doesn't get to go on missions with another member often, let alone two others. That's what I had noticed about us, the more recent members. Varijex, Xeros and Scyrux all would be assigned missions by themselves, rarely with anyone else. I was the exception because I was still fairly new. It was comforting knowing that I'd have more than one person to cover me on the mission. I fear that if I were to be alone, that I would not be able to get much done.

Soon we had proceeded past the Brink of Despair and started walking through the Dark City. We walked through the alley, to the front of Memory Skyscraper. Xeros then held out his hand as we walked and a portal appeared. He stepped through, then Scyrux, then I did. As we walked through, I was still feeling uncomfortable about Xeros possibly still being upset with me. He changed his mood slightly when we met up with Scyrux, but I could still sense that he was not better. As I walked behind Scyrux, I tried to look past him to Xeros. Xeros was just looking straight, never once letting his eyes wander. I then just continued to walk as we came out of the portal.

We arrived at Port Royal, the area where Varijex and I had left when we went on our mission here. I looked to see the inhabitants were all around, rebuilding their homes and shops. It was amazing how much damage we saved this town from. Had it not been for Varijex and I, this town would have been decimated. We walked forward, passing all of the people. As we walked around, a child started running towards us. At first I thought that the child was just running in our direction, but as he grew closer, I noticed his course was towards us. But then, he ran right up to me. Xeros and Scyrux stopped as the child excitedly tugged on my coat.

"Oi, aren't you the lady that helped us against the pirates?" I then looked up to Xeros and Scyrux, who were just looking at me curiously. I then looked to the little boy, who was just smiling at me.

"Yes, I am." The boy smiled bigger and I returned a smile.

"Thank you, miss. And the other fellow, too. I thanked him earlier." Then I looked up to Xeros and Scyrux, confused. They looked just as confused as I was. I looked down to the little boy.

"The other man, the one I was with when we fought the pirates, he's here?" The little boy nodded and I patted him on the head. "Thank you. I have to go was nice meeting you." The boy then ran off and I walked up closer to Xeros and Scyrux. Scyrux had a smile on his face and he just looked at me.

"Wow, you saved the town from pirates?" I nodded yes and then looked to Xeros, who was puzzling.

"So, Varijex is here. But what could he be here for?"

"Does he have a mission to do here?" I asked as Xeros nodded no. He then turned and we kept walking.

"Let's see if we can find him. Figure out what he could be doing." We kept walking, throughout the town and all along the docks. We walked around for a while, with no trace of Varijex around. We kept walking until we found a path that was uphill. We walked up some stairs and we found ourselves up on a fort. We looked around and I saw the cannons lining the side, a large bell along the wall as well. Behind us were crates and jail cells, as well as some stairs to an area inside the fort. We looked around, still no sign of Varijex anywhere. I then turned to Xeros and Scyrux, Scyrux scratching his head and Xeros was staring over the edge into the distance.

"Where could he be? This place isn't so big, you think we would've found him by now." Scyrux exclaimed.

"Maybe he already RTC'd? The kid saw him, but it doesn't mean he's still here." I then looked towards Xeros, who was silent, still staring off into the horizon. I walked up to his side, just looking at himas he continued to gaze off. "Xeros, what do you think?" He stayed silent. I then looked towards where he was looking and I noticed something odd. I noticed what Xeros was looking at. I kept looking as Scyrux then walked up to Xeros' other side.

"What're you guys looking at?" He questioned as he then looked off to see what we were seeing. What we saw was a large plum of smoke coming off of a ship. As I looked closer, I noticed that the ship itself was on fire. Xeros then jumped up onto the edge and jumped down.

"Xeros! What are you doing?" I yelled out as I watched him slowly descend. I then looked towards Scyrux, who just shrugged at me. He then got up on the edge and held out his hand.

"Let's go!" I took his hand and he summoned his whip. He cracked it and then cast it out onto a tree nearby. He swung down, holding my hand. As we swung down, I saw Xeros land and begin to run. We swung down and Scyrux let my hand go. I landed and then he landed in front of me. He rolled, got up, and began to run. I started running fast behind him as we ran towards the ship on fire. We raced through the town, all of the townsfolk were panicking. We ran by all of them and I noticed Xeros ahead of me and Scyrux, as focused as he always was on where he was headed. I noticed that Scyrux still seemed somewhat excited about this whole thing. He seemed to enjoy himself and I admired that. Even in a situation of great peril as this, he still found a way to smile. It was so strange, yet nice at the same time.

Soon enough we reached the dock where the ship was. The fire had grown in the time it took us to get there. We looked at the fire and then I saw something fly into the air. I then came down right at us and we all dodged it. It exploded and we all looked up. I then heard the sounds of struggle as I rushed up. Xeros and Scyrux were right behind me as we walked up the walkway up to the ship. When I got up, I saw Varijex was on the ship. And there were several Heartless surrounding him. They were smaller, and shaped like cannons. Varijex then turned to us and looked surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?!" As he said that, one of the Heartless charged and shot a fireball right at Varijex. He turned and lifted his sword, but the fireball knocked him back. He slammed up against the side of the ship and I turned to see the other Heartless charging and pointing at me. They all fired and I shut my eyes. I then opened them to see that Xeros had deflected all of the fireballs. He then ran in, staff in hand. I turned to see Scyrux with his whip as he cast it can swung above the Heartless. I then summoned my hammer and rushed into battle. I swung and destroyed the closest one to me as I noticed that Xeros was dispatching several Heartless on his own. Scyrux then jumped down and wrapped his whip around one of the Heartless and slammed it into another. And Varijex got up and began to slash through the Heartless with his sword. He and Xeros were vanquishing Heartless side by side, and I heard them making comments.

"Jexy, you shouldn't let your guard down like that!"

"Shut up, Xeros! I don't need your guys' help!" They continued to slash through the Heartless and Scyrux then ran up to me.

"Hey, Xaik!" He called out as he dodged a fireball. I swung at a Heartless and missed, turning towards him quick. "Give me your hammer for a sec!" I then looked at him, confused. But I obliged and threw my hammer to him as he cracked his whip at the Heartless in front of me, destroying it. He then wrapped the whip around the handle of my hammer and call out to all of us. "I suggest you get down!" Xeros and Varijex turned to him, then they ducked down. I also ducked down as Scyrux began spinning his whip over his head. The weight of my hammer created a lot of momentum and struck all the Heartless in it's range. They all flew off the ship and when they landed just disappeared in puffs of black smoke. He stopped spinning it and let it drop to the floor. He pulled the end of his whip to him and he grabbed my hammer. He walked up and handed it back to me.

"Thank you." I said as he handed it back to me.

"No, thank you." As he said that, we heard the crackling of the ship as it was still on fire. We all rushed off of it and watched it as it began to collapse further. Xeros then turned to Varijex, who had a very sour expression on his face.

"What? No 'thank you'?"

"I didn't need your help!" Varijex snapped back. Xeros then looked at him seriously.

"What are you doing here, Varijex?"

"None of your business!" Xeros then looked at him, now somewhat irritated.

"You have no business here for me to keep out of!" Varijex then crossed his arms.

"I'm sick of the attitude you've been having the past few days."

"As if you don't have one, too." Varijex exhaled and then looked at Xeros with an intense expression.

"I was here, investigating something interesting I heard the last time I came here, alone." So, it wasn't when he and I fought the pirates. Xeros then looked at him, a little more calm.

"Care to share what you discovered?" Varijex then uncrossed his arms and looked away.

"It's nothing you'd be interested in. Besides, it doesn't matter. We can't continue the investigation because those wretched Heartless burned down the ship I was going to use to investigate further." Xeros started to puzzle as he put his hand on his chin. He then looked around and saw further in the distance that there was another ship about to cast off.

"Then why don't we commendeer another?" I was shocked to hear this coming from Xeros. I started to speak in response to what he was saying.

"You mean we're going to hijack-" He then cut me off.

"Borrow the ship about to set sail, and go investigate this interesting thing Jexy has found."

"Would you seriously stop calling me that...?" Varijex grumbled to himself.

"Sure, when you stop giving diminishing nicknames to Xaik." Varijex just looked at him, angrily. I wasn't sure whether Xeros was actually defending me, or if he was just saying that he would never stop calling him "Jexy" since Varijex would never stop picking on me and calling me names. I really hope it was the first reason. And with that, we all turned and walked towards the ship. As we approached the ship, we hid behind some crates that were next to the neighboring dock. We peered around it as more men were loading things onto the ship. We heard some men calling out that they were about ready to set sail. I went back into cover as Xeros and Scyrux also did.

"Here's the plan, we wait until they start leaving the dock, and we all stow away. I will float in. Scyrux, you and Xaik can go in using your whip. Varijex will..." As he spoke, he turned to see Varijex was no longer next to him. He looked over the crates and I did as well. Varijex was walking right up to one of the men getting onto the ship. He stopped him and was speaking to him for a little. The man appeared to be confused and then Varijex looked to a nearby stack of cannonballs and raised one. The man then looked scared as he boarded the ship. Varijex then turned and began walking towards us, an evil grin on his face. He then waved to us, gesturing us to come. We all came from behind the crate and approached him. Xeros seemed irritated again.

"Alright, we have our ship. Let's go, slowpokes."

"What did you do?" Xeros asked with a brisk tone.

"Oh, I just told him that I was taking command of the ship and if they did not let me, I would sink it with their own cannons." Wow, that was horrifying to think about. But it also was effective because right as he finished his sentence we heard a voice call out.

"We're ready to cast off, Cap'n Varijex!" Varijex then looked at us, his grin grew even wider as he then began to walk towards the ship. Xeros looked even more irritated than before. We all started following Varijex onto the ship and the crew was hard at work trying to get the ship to leave port. Soon enough, the ship began to move as they dropped the sails. The man at the helm turned it and we left the dock. We were sailing on the ocean and it was actually kind of peaceful. All the men continued to do their jobs as we all stood on the ship. It was hard to stay on my feet once we got farther away from the port, so I decided to lean on the mast. Scyrux then walked over to me and leaned with me. Xeros seemed stable, which didn't really surprise me, since he probably could keep himself balanced by controlling his own gravity. Varijex had walked over to the helmsman and was just looking over the horizon. Xeros then walked over towards the helm and I decided to follow him. Scyrux also followed me as we walked up the steps. Xeros then started talking to Varijex as we approached them.

"Alright, now tell me, what is it that you found out?" Varijex then looked at Xeros, as if he were killing his mood.

"There is an island somewhere out here. I don't remember the name, it was something that sounded like gibberish. But on that island, there is a chest of treasure."

"Treasure? That is what you're searching for?" I asked as he then turned his gaze to me, looking even more annoyed than when Xeros came up to him.

"Yes, squirt. But not just any treasure. This treasure, from what I've heard, is very special. Although some say it's cursed."

"Cursed treasure? That sounds, I dunno, a little dangerous, don't you think?" Scyrux asked him, sounding concerned. Varijex just looked at him, like he was no afraid of the legend he heard.

"Maybe to the weak. But not to me." Varijex seemed really confident in himself. But Xeros thinks of it more as cockyness. I think I agree with him. He's way to cocky for his own good. We continued to sail as Varijex just stared over the horizon. He then began to squint as he looked off into the distance. I turned and looked to see what he was concentrating on. But I saw nothing. A second later, though, I saw something. It was a large wave in the ocean. But this was no ordinary wave. It seemed to be moving in an odd pattern. And once again, it disappeared as it sunk down to the rest of the ocean's level. Varijex then jumped up and over onto the deck below. He ran towards the front of the ship and began to look around.

"What is he doing?" Scyrux asked as I turned to him, concerned about what Varijex and I saw.

"There was something in the water." Xeros then looked at me, and then jumped down towards Varijex. He ran right next to him and they both looked around, in the water. Suddenly, the ship just stopped. It shook as if it slammed into something and everyone was caught off balance because of it. I then heard the scream of a crew member as we looked to see him staring over the side of the ship. I rushed over and so did Xeros and Varijex. And then a large tentacle surfaced out of the water and wrapped itself around the crew member, pulling him off the ship and dragging him into the water. Everyone began to panic and I looked over the edge. A large creature then surfaced it's head, it was big, purple and red. It had large, yellow eyes and atop it's head was the Heartless Emblem. I had never imagined that a Heartless could be so giant and then sank back into the water and I rushed over to Xeros.

"Xeros! It's a Heartless!" I yelled out as he then looked, shocked by it's sudden appearance.

"The Heartless we're after!" The ship then began to shake again. I looked over the edge to see the Heartless was driving it's tentacles into the ship, causing extensive damage. I continued to hear the screams of the crew as it continued to tear into the ship. Xeros then turned to Varijex, who was just as surprised as all of us. "Varijex, we need to take this thing down before it sinks the ship!"

"No, really?!" Varijex yelled out as he then turned to the rest of the crew. "Listen up, you scurvy dogs! Load the cannons and get this things grubby tentacles off this ship if you don't want to end up in Davy Jones' locker! Go!" The crew then ran down into the lower levels of the ship. They were scarmbling as I stood, and I felt helpless. I don't think even Xeros or Varijex had ever faced a Heartless this big before. Xeros turned to me and Scyrux as we looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"You two, get to the lower levels and release us from it's grip! We need to get some distance if we're gonna want to shoot it!"

"On it!" Scyrux responded as he rushed into the lower levels, his whip now in hand. I then summoned my hammer and ran after him. We went into the lower levels and the crew was hard at work loading the cannons and rifles. I heard more screams from down below as we rushed into the next level. The tentacles were gripped onto the structural pillars of the ship. Some of the crew were caught by the smaller tentacles and Scyrux acted immediately. He cracked his whip at the smaller tentacles, releasing the captured crew members. He then turned to me.

"Hammer the bigger ones so we can get free!"

"I got it!" I then rushed over to one of the bigger tentacles and lifted my hammer. I swung it down and crushed it, as it writhed and wriggled out of the ship. I then ran over to the next one as I then felt something wrap around me. I looked to see one of the smaller tentacles had my legs. It began to pull and I dropped my hammer, as I reached out to grab something. But it was too strong and it pulled me out of the ship. It had me in the air and I yelled out as it slowly descended into the ocean with me in it's grasp. "Somebody! Xeros! Help!" I yelled out as I saw Xeros peer over the edge of the ship. He jumped down as I sunk into the water. I held my breath as I saw the Heartless under the ship, gripped tight to it's underside. I then noticed it's mouth as it began to bite into the bottom of the ship. I then heard a splash as I saw Xeros dive in after me. His staff in hand, he slashed at the tentacle that had me, and the Heartless let out a screech. He then grabbed my hand and propelled himself up. We launched out of the water, and rose up over the ship. We landed on the ship as I caught my breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I then ran down once more. I had to release us from the grip of the Heartless before it bit it's way through the ship. I had no time, so I rushed back down into the lower levels. I found Scyrux, still fighting off the tentacles in the ship. I saw my hammer on the ground and I ran for it. I grabbed it and swung it immediately towards the other tentacle, using my power to send a shockwave at it. It actually exploded and wriggled around before it retracted out of the ship.

"Xeros! We're loose!" I yelled up as I then heard Varijex yell out to the crew.

"Hard to starboard! Get some distance and we'll blast this thing to smithereens!" The ship then began to turn as I rushed up back to the deck. Scyrux followed me as we went up the stairs. We looked over the edge to see that was were moving away. The Heartless then surfaced it's head over the water as Varijex looked over the edge, a huge grin on his face. He then pointed his sword forward and yelled out. "Fire!" The cannons began firing and I saw in the distance as the Heartless was struck again and again with cannonballs. It knocked it back, but it didn't seem to be doing enough damage. The Heartless then jumped out of the water and began to float in the air. I was shocked as it then turned on it's side and began to spin. It then flew right towards us, like a giant drill. It flew right past us, damaging one of the back masts. It came crashing down and almost crushed a crew member.

"What do we do now?!" Scyrux yelled out as he looked to Xeros. Xeros seemed to be thinking, but under this pressure, we didn't know if he'd think of something quick enough. The Heartless was circling around, to come at us with another attack. Xeros then looked at me, then at Scyrux and Varijex.

"Scyrux, I need you to cast you whip between two of the masts!" Scyrux then ran up on of the masts and grabbed on. He cast his whip and wrapped it around the other mast. "Xaik, come with me!" He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He then floated up and held me in front of the extended whip. "Varijex! Slingshot her, now!"

"This it probably one of the stupidest ideas you've ever had!" Varijex yelled out from below.

"Just do it!" Varijex then ran underneath me. He held out his hand as I felt my hammer being pulled. Xeros took me feet and placed them onto the whip, and Varijex just kept pushing me back against it as Xeros kept me in the air. I could feel the pressure from the whip as I was being pulled back. I then felt so much pressure from the whip being stretched and soon we couldn't pull back anymore. I looked down below to see that Varijex was struggling to keep me pulled back, so Xeros actually had to help pull me back as well. The Heartless turned on it's side once more and Scyrux called out to us.

"It's coming back!"

"Do it already!" Varijex yelled out in anger as he groaned.

"Not yet!" Xeros responded as he held onto me. I looked straight forward as I was lined up directly with the Heartless. It then began to spin and I charged up my hammer. I could feel it vibrating to the point where it was shaking in my hands furiously. The Heartless then charged at the ship. "Now!" Xeros yelled out as he and Varijex let go. I was shot so fast, I could barely see. I held my hammer out in front of me as I wa approaching the Heartless really fast. I then got the idea to add a counter spin to the attack, as the Heartless was spinning counter-clockwise. I tilted my body, creating a clockwise spin on my hammer and myself. I shut my eyes as I then felt myself stop. I opened them to see I struck the Heartless and stopped it dead in it's tracks. It began to wriggle and seize up as it then fell into the water. It began to fade into a cloud of black smoke as it sank into the water. Then I felt myself being pulled back by my hammer. As I was pulled back onto th ship, I saw a very large glow come from the water. And from the surface, sprung a large heart as it floated into the air. I watched it fly up as I then landed back on the ship.

I placed my feet as I saw Varijex let his hand down. I let my hammer disappear as Xeros, Scyrux and Varijex let their weapons disappear as well. I walked over to them as I saw the crew cheering and recovering from the attack. I saw Scyrux, smiling as he placed his hands on his head. I smiled as well, as I looked to Xeros and Varijex. They exchanged a quick look, not really smiling at each other, but it was a look of respect. But Varijex immediately walked away as he went back to the helmsman.

"Alright, take us back to port! I've had enough of the seas for one day." The helmsman then turned the ship around as we went back to the port. I looked to Xeros, who was giving me a look. I couldn't quite place what the look was, the closest thing I could think of was approval. But he did not say anything. I didn't say anything either, so we just stared off into the horizon as we continued to sail back to the port.

We arrived at port after a while, and the ship docked itself quickly. We all walked off the ship and Varijex seemed impatient to leave. He held out his hand and made a portal appear as he walked through. I followed Xeros and Scyrux as they also walked through the portal. Before I stepped in, I turned behind me to see the ship and all of it's crew, relieved. Once again we saved them from peril, and it was nice to know that not only did we accomplish our mission, we did good towards the inhabitants of this world. I smiled from the thought of it, as this new sensation came over me. It was odd, but I didn't mind it. It was nice. I stepped through and we appeared in front of Memory Skyscraper.

"Alright, I've had enough for today. I'm off to tell Saïx about the mission. Let's not do this again any time soon." Varijex scoffed as he began to walk away. Xeros just watched him walk away with a sour expression.

"Why is he like that?" I asked as Scyrux then looked at me.

"Who knows?" Xeros then spoke.

"He's doesn't care. That's our nature. It doesn't help that he alos has no memories from before."

"But you don't have memories from before, and you aren't like him." As I said that, he turned to me, his expression was very serious.

"Aren't I?" This surprised me, that Xeros compared himself to Varijex just because they both had no memories of their past.

"That's not fair to you, Xeros." He then looked at me curiously. "None of us can feel, none of us can truly care. Some of us can remember, like Scyrux and I. But that doesn't mean we can. Like you said to me before, we can mimic. But in the end, we are all one and the same. Incomplete." He then looked away from me. He turned his gaze away as I began to walk away. I passed him, but before I continued I turned again. "You're not more incomplete than we are. Don't think yourself less than us." I then continued to walk through the alley. I proceeded onto the Brink of Despair and continued onto Nothing's Call.

I don't know if my words were meaningful, if they had an affect on Xeros. I might have been reading him wrong this whole time. But he seemed so upset about not being able to remember his past. Scyrux was right, when he said they were painful. I want to remember more, I want to know more about my past. But that won't make me feel again. It won't make me care again. They're just memories. They're not my heart. And only until I get that back, until we all have hearts of our own again, will we really be complete.


	9. Chapter 8: Pasts

_Two weeks have passed since the mission on Port Royal. Xaik continues her work for the Organization, working with Scyrux and Xeros mostly. She continues to have dreams on and off, which continue to confuse her with these sensations she gets every day because of the dreams. She then wakes up from a dreamless night..._

And so began another day. I had woken up that morning, not very pleased with myself. I didn't have another dream last night. I found it quite odd how my dreams continued to just trickle into my head, feeding my little pieces of my past. But it was not enough to fill in the blanks, to complete the puzzle of my past. I wanted to talk with Xemnas, but he is always busy. And even if he isn't, Saïx still goes out of his way to not let me see him. "An audience with our superior is not so easily attained, so be patient", he always tells me. I just get the feeling he doesn't want me to talk with him because he doesn't like me. I know he doesn't, he doesn't like any of us.

I climbed out of bed and walked out of my room. I walked through the hallway, I passed the Grey Area and I saw that Xeros and Varijex were in there. Saïx was talking with them. There seemed to be no one else in there, so I decided to walk in. Saïx then walked away from them and then walked right by me. I looked at him, but he didn't even glance at me. I then walked up to Xeros and Varijex, as they turned and saw me.

"Good morning, Xaik. Glad to see you are up early today."

"Good morning, Xeros. Varijex." Varijex then looked at me with this grin.

"Squirt." He then began to walk out of the Grey Area and I just frowned at him as he walked away. I then turned back to Xeros and I looked around. This was the first time I had ever been in the Grey Area since I joined the Organization. Mostly because it's full with other members and I didn't want to deal with the interactions. Xeros then spoke.

"So, I have our mission log from Saïx."

"Is that what you were speaking to him about?" Xeros nodded yes.

"We report to him every week and he gives us all the missions we must complete in that time span. And today, you are on a mission with Scyrux. Go ahead and meet with him. He'd probably be in the Hall of Empty Melodies." I nodded to Xeros and he began walking out. I walked with him as we left the Grey Area.

"Where were all the other members?" Xeros then turned to me.

"They were in a meeting in the Round Room."

"Why aren't we in that meeting?" Xeros then looked away for a second, then turned back to me.

"We don't really belong in there. Consider us our own faction of the Organization." Seemed Saïx didn't want us in there, either. At least, I assumed it was Saïx who didn't want us in there. Xemnas seemed very accepting of us four, but to be honest, I didn't understand why. We were no different from the others and Saïx believes they do not need any more members since they have the Keybearers. What was the reason for Xemnas to want us in the Organization?

I continued with Xeros through the castle until we reached the Hall of Empty Melodies. As he said, Scyrux was there. But he wasn't training, or doing much of anything. He had his whip stretched out across the room and was laying on it, swinging back and forth. We walked down through the halls and the we approached Scyrux. Upon further investigation, he seemed to be asleep. We walked right next to him as he just lay there, eyes shut and breathing deeply. I looked at Xeros, who raised an eyebrow at him. He then poked him and Scyrux began to float off of his whip. He floated in the air, still asleep. Xeros then floated upwards and looked at Scyrux intensely, as Scyrux then began to float upside down.

"Scyrux..." Xeros called to him. Scyrux still remained in his slumber. Seemed he was a very heavy sleeper. "Scyrux, wake up." Xeros then grabbed Scyrux by his ponytail and he yanked it. Scyrux then yelped in pain and his eyes began to twitch. He rubbed his eyes and then looked down to see he was floating in mid-air. He didn't panic, he didn't really react. He just looked up to Xeros.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up..." He stretched and yawned. He then looked at Xeros and Xeros grabbed hold of him. They both descended and then they landed. Scyrux looked at me and smiled. "Good morning, Xaik! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks." For some reason, Scyrux's disposition made me smile. Even Xeros seemed to appear less serious when it came to Scyrux. But it's understandable. He found Scyrux, I imagine he feels somewhat responsible for him. That's probably why he tried to wake him up, and why he let him down gently. Had that been Varijex, I would think that Xeros would have just let him drop. He had done it before.

"Well, I'm guessing it's time to go on our mission, huh?"

"Yes." Xeros responded.

"Alright. Xaik, shall we?" He then gestured with his hands forward as if to guide me forward.

"We shall." I then began to walk forward. Scyrux followed shortly but the we heard Xeros call out.

"Take care, you two." He said as we turned towards him. "Be vigilant."

"We'll be fine, Xeros. See you when we get back!" Scyrux turned around and then I turned as well. It was odd, though. That was the first time Xeros had ever said that kind of thing while I was around. It seemed peculiar, because it almost seemed like concern. But that couldn't have been possible. I probably was just thinking about it too hard. It was just responsibility, the one he shares towards us.

We continued to walk through the castle, rode on the Crooked Ascension, walked to Nothing's Call, across the Brink of Despair and into the Dark City. We arrived at Memory Skyscraper where Scyrux then walked ahead of me. He held out his hand and a portal appeared before us. Without skipping a beat, he walked right into the portal and I followed him. e walked through and we appeared in this forest. It was a strange forest, not like one I've ever seen before. I was thinking we might be in the Deep Jungle, but this place was different. The air did not smell of a rainforest, the trees did not seem to hide the multiple animals that you'd find in a jungle. Upon further inspection, I noticed the trees were thin, green and yellow rather than the brown I had seen before. We stood in front of a rock formation and as I was looking around, Scyrux turned to me.

"Alright. We're on recon here today. I imagine you want to make this short and sweet?"

"I wouldn't mind." He then smiled.

"Great, because I have someplace to be when we're done!" I was confused. Where could he possibly want to go after the mission? It's usually a mission, then back to the castle to train or rest. When I thought about it, he did seem to disappear certain days after a mission. Not even Xeros would know. I figured if it were my business, he'd probably tell me, but I assumed I should't ask. And with that, we walked through the forest. There was a path that led to a clearing, it seemed. As we walked, I then noticed there was some sort of stream. I looked around the clearing to see two paths. When I looked to one path, I noticed activity in the distance. I began to walk towards it and peered over a small hill. I watched as a lot of men were working, carrying loads of crates and other supplies around. Some were setting up tents and then there were some that were just lounging around. I watched this and then turned to Scyrux.

"Hey, check this out." I called out as he turned and then walked over. He walked up next to me as we both looked. He then squinted and then turned back to me.

"Great find, Xaik!" He smiled as he then turned back to the camp. "So, what do you think these guys are doing?"

"Well, it's obvious they're setting up a camp. Judging from the crates, I assume they plan to be there a while."

"You're getting good at this." He said with a slight chuckle. "Alright, what do you think they're camping here for?" I looked up to see there was a mountain ridge near us. There was a path that led all the way up the side of the mountain, it seemed. I then looked back to see that some of the men had swords and other weapons, including cannons.

"Seems like a military camp."

"What makes you say that?" He asked as he turned to me.

"The crates probably house some food and miscellaneous supplies, but I know some carry weapons. There are cannons around, some of the men are carrying swords and other weapons. I also notice that the mountain ridge seems like it would be a very good tactical spot to take on an enemy force."

"Wow! Have you been training with Xeros a lot? Because you seem to be operating at a very high level!" I turned and smiled.

"I appreciate the compliment." I said with a giggle. Scyrux was so pleasant to be around. Not that Xeros wasn't, but Scyrux had this vibe to him. Like he would be nice to just about anyone. We then looked at the camp once more, to see that there was two men, one who wore armor like some of the other men. But he had a cape, unlike the rest. Then there was also a man, older with a blue robe and hat. They were conversing, having what seemed to be a sort of heated debate. There was no way we could get closer without being spotted, so trying to listen in would be a bad idea. Scyrux then looked there as well.

"Alright, I assume that the man in the armor is their commanding officer."

"What makes you say that?" Scyrux then pointed to the other man.

"That other man seems like an official. But not a military officer. He seems like he is the one who reports things to the general, or even the leader of the military as a whole. See his attire?" The blue robes did seem to be made of a more fine material, definitely more expensive. "That is definitely someone who works for a higher up. And he's obviously talking to the military officer because he is the one that gives the orders." It was interesting how these things worked. It's kind of like us in the Organization. I am the equivalent of a soldier and I would report to Xeros, Xeros would report to Saïx, and Saïx would report to Xemnas. It was a chain of command we followed. We then backed away, as Scyrux then looked at me.

"Alright, should we continue recon at this camp?"

"Nah, I think we should move on and try to learn more about this world. There are probably more we can explore." Scyrux said as he then turned and followed the opposite path. I walked behind him and we began to walk along the path. In the distance we noticed there was a village. It was a long ways away, though. I dreaded it, but for some reason it didn't seem as bad as it could have been. Maybe it was because I was with Scyrux. I just felt like I wasn't being judged or that he didn't like me. I looked forward again and noticed that it would still be a while and I thought I might make conversation.

"So, Scyrux." He then looked back to me, still walking forward.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned that you had some place to be after the mission." He then looked forward.

"Yep. I'm going to visit another world after this one."

"Any particular reason? I don't mean to be nosy..." He then chuckled.

"No, no. It's fine. In fact, you should come with!"

"Really?" He then turned back to me and smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, we're friends after all." Friends. It was still so odd to me, that concept. But strangely it was nice. I was glad I had someone I could count on.

"Sure. I'd love to." I smiled and he turned back forward. We were just about to the village and then I heard something behind us. I looked back to see a large carriage, being pulled by horses. I turned forward to Scyrux. "Scyrux, behind us!" He turned back and noticed the carriage. He looked towards some bushes that were near and pointed to them. I ran towards them and we both went into them. We peered through the bushes and watched as the carriage continued along the path. As it passed us, Scyrux then got out of the bushes and ran towards it. I was confused as to what he was doing. He then jumped up on the back of it and rode with it. He gestured me to follow and I jumped out of the bushes. I ran as fast as I could as he held out his hand. I caught up with the carriage and took his hand as he pulled me up onto the back of the carriage. He gestured me to be quiet and then gave me a thumbs up. I nodded yes as we rode into the village on the back of the carriage.

We were soon surrounded by many buildings, people were all around us. I looked around as there were children running around, carriages on the streets and old people were playing board games. I looked to Scyrux who seemed to be waiting for something, poised to do something. Knowing him, it would be something rash and crazy. He then jumped off the carriage and rolled on the ground, then stood up. I watched as I grew farther away and then he yelled to me.

"Come on! Jump!" I was so scared for some reason. I didn't want to jump. But the longer I waited, the farther I got. Soon enough, Scyrux was a tiny figure in the distance. I had to jump, before I got so far, I'd get separated. And then I did it. I jumped off and rolled off, but I didn't quite stick the roll like Scyrux. I ended up rolling on my side and kept rolling. I stopped and landed face down in the dirt. I lifted my head and looked up to see an old woman on the side of the street. I got up and wiped some of the dirt off of my cloak, but I was still very dirty. I looked again to see the woman looking at me, holding a tiny little cage. She then walked over to me and looked at me.

"Oh, you poor thing. Look at you, you're filthy. Come here, let's get you cleaned up."

"B-but I..." She then grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She pulled me inside this building and then another woman came in. Two more came in and then they pulled me away. They then began to take off my cloak and I freaked out. They began to undress me further and I could not help but blush. This sensation came over me, as they then brought out this large tub filled with water. They gestured me to go in and I did. I went in and they took out a bunch of bottles. They poured them on me and I shut my eyes. They started rubbing my head and my hair. They then poured water on my head and then I saw as the bubbles dripped down. They then washed my face and scrubbed the dirt off of me. After that, they pulled me out and started drying me. They took me into another room and then they put a white robe on me. Two women then had me sit down and started messing with my hair. They pulled it and tugged on it, it was kind of painful. They then tied it up in a bun. Then they stood me up and walked me outside and I walked by a bunch of other girls being made up and changing clothes. We walked into another building and then two other women came in with some more robes. Pink and blue, and a long red sash. They put the robes on me and tied the sash around my waist, rather tightly. It was kind of hard to breath. Then they took me away once more, into another room and sat me down again. They brought out some brushes and paints. They began to paint my face and I just shut my eyes. I felt them finish and so I opened my eyes. They held up a mirror to my face and I was shocked to see what they did to me. It was so different, but strangely it was nice. I was actually very pretty. The old woman from before then entered the room and looked at me.

"Oh my. You look beautiful. You'd bring honor to your family."

"Um...thank you?"

"Now go on, you must go to the matchmaker at once." She then handed me an umbrella and pushed me outside, where I saw the other girls walking. I followed them, not sure where we were going. But I did not know my way around, so if I left the line, I could have gotten lost even further. I hoped Scyrux would show up and get me. Hopefully, he would find me. Also, if I were not to follow, I might blow my cover. I needed to remain incognito while we did recon, because Xemnas wouldn't be too happy with us going in and drawing attention to ourselves.

As we continued to walk, I heard something behind me. I turned to see this girl, rushing to catch up with us. She caught up, looked ahead and then stood like the rest of the girls. I followed in her example and stood just as the other girls were standing. We continued to walk until we reached the front of this building. They all started to line up and then knelt down and opened the umbrella in front of them. I did the same, as I then heard the sound of a door openeing. I then heard the sound of a voice call out.

"Fa Mulan!" The voice was very deep and I peered over the umbrella to see it was a rather large woman speaking. I then turned to see the girl next to me stand up and then speak.

"Present!" She exclaimed as the large woman then turned away and started writing on a pad she was holding.

"Speaking without permission..." The large woman then stood at the doorway and the girl next to me slapped her palm to her face.

"Oops..." She thenwalked up the steps and entered the building, as the large woman then slammed the doors shut. I knelt there, with the rest of the girls, unsure of what was happening. I looked around at the other girls, as they were motionless. I peered over my umbrella again, to see the doors still shut and then I looked around me again. I then heard the sounds of struggle coming from the building. The doors then burst open as the large woman ran out screaming. The girl wasn't too far behind her, but she tripped and fell. All the girls looked up and I looked to see there was this creature in the doorway. Several more were behind it. It then entered the light and I saw it clearly. It had blue skin, purple and magenta robes that were lined with yellow. It held it's arms out in front of itself and had a hat that was encrested with the symbol of a Heartless. It floated towards the girl and she screamed.

I leaped forward, summoning my hammer to my hands. I held it up and smashed the Heartless. I then turned back to the girl.

"Get out of here! It's not safe!" She then got up and started to run. I turned to see more of the Heartless were floating around. They all approached me quickly, attempting to slash me with their claws. I ducked and dodged the hits. Then one of the ones from the back shot this fire at me. I also dodged that, but the sash around my waist had caught on fire. I tried to pull it off, as another one came towards me. I turned and swung my hammer at it as it slammed into a wall and just disappated in black smoke. I patted the fire on my waist as I turned again to see the Heartless still in front of me. I then heard a yell as I looked up towards it's source.

"Yeehaaaaa!" Scyrux was coming in from the air, as he cracked his whip forward and struck one of the Heartless on the head. It froze up and fell to the ground. He then landed and wrapped the whip around another one. He slammed in into the ground as I then rushed another. I jumped up and smashed it. I turned and then a bigger Heartless appeared. It was large, with an armored torso and a red cape. The bottom half was similar to a horse and it held a large spear with a yellow blade on the end. I jumped back as it then swung the spear at me. It knocked my hammer out my hands and I leaped backwards to avoid it's second slash. I ran towards my hammer, but it then created an explosion that knocked me back. I was on the ground as I looked up to see Scyrux running towards it. He then wrapped his whip around the Heartless' spear, but it pulled him and sent him flying away. It then turned to me again, as I got up. My hammer was too far away from me, I couldn't get to it in time. I had to act fast. I reached for something I felt tucked in my sash. I opened it and it was a fan.

I looked up to the Heartless and it thrusted the spear and I stepped back. I caught the spear's end and then pulled on it. The spear fell to the ground. I then ran up to it and jumped. I kicked the Heartless and it stumbled back. I landed then ran for my hammer. I grabbed it and immediately vibrated it as I turned and threw it at the Heartless. It went right through it and the hammer came flying back as I caught it in my hand. I looked around and saw Scyrux on the ground. I rushed over and knelt by him.

"Scyrux! Are you alright?" He then opened his eyes slightly.

"I'm up, I'm up..." He sat up and then rubbed his head. "So, how far did it throw me? Set any records?" I giggled and he looked at me, shocked. "Whoa...what happened to you?"

"I am just as confused as you on that." I got up and held out my hand. He took it and stood up. He brushed the dirt off of himself and I looked to see the girl from before was walking towards us. She stood in front of us, Scyrux and I stayed silent. She then spoke up.

"Thank you for saving me from those monsters."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all! And I think you should be thanking Xaik here, I just helped." Scyrux said as he gestured to me.

"I was just doing what I could."

"Well, thank you Xaik. I am in your debt." She said as she bowed to me. She then stood up and smiled to me.

"Please, there is no need for such gratitude. What is your name?"

"My name is Mulan." The girl said as Scyrux then patted me on the back.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, Mulan, but we kind of have to go. Also have to find Xaik's robes..." As Scyrux said those words, the old woman from before came up to us, my robes in hand. They were clean and she approached me, handing my my cloak.

"Thank you...It was nice meeting you. Goodbye." I then began to walk away with Scyrux. We walked around the corner of the street and Scyrux just started laughing. "what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just still surprised by your outfit. You should probably change back at the castle." He then held out his hand and a portal appeared in front of us. He walked through as I followed him and we appeared in front of Memory Skyscraper. He continued to walk as we headed up to the castle. As we were entering the castle, Xeros was walking out and he looked at us.

"Hello, Scyrux. Hello, Xai..." He looked at me and then went silent. He stared at me, confused and seemingly unsure what to say.

"Oh, right. Xaik had to go native. Don't mind it. Let's go Xaik." Scyrux kept walking and I followed, waving to Xeros as he just continued to stare at me. It was kind of uncomfortable but at the same time, I kind of liked the attention. However, I needed to get these clothes off as soon as possible. I wouldn't want anyone else seeing me in this attire. So we headed up to my room, and Scyrux stopped at my door. "Go ahead, I'll wait out here." I walked into my room and set my cloak on my bed. I began to get undressed out of this clothes and then started putting my cloak back on. I put on the pants, the boots, the robe and then the gloves. I zipped the robe and then walked out, where Scyrux was just leaning on the wall. He then smiled to me and I smiled back.

"So, you ready to go?" I asked as Scyrux looked at me confused. He then shook his head rapidly and slapped his forehead.

"Right! Let's go!" He then held out his hand and a portal appeared.

"Wait, should we really be going now? What about reporting to Saïx?"

"Don't worry about it, come on!" He then walked throught the portal and I followed him. We appeared in this place, this other world. One I haven't been to before. Scyrux was walking forward and so I followed him. We were behind this building, which he then looked up to. He cast out his whip, then wrapped it around a pole on the top of the building. He turned to me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled us up. We got on top of the roof of the building and he walked over to the edge. He sat down and I looked over the edge to see a playground. There were kids playing on it, running around, having fun. I then sat down next to him as he just leaned back, watching all the kids.

"What is this place?" I asked as he just smiled, still looking at this kids playing.

"This...this is my home." I was shocked.

"What?"

"This is where I used to live. Before I was a Nobody." This was incredible. This place was where he used to live, this was where he was orignally from. Or, where his orignal self was from. "I come here ever so often. Just to check in on my old friends."

"Your old friends?"

"Mhm." He then pointed to one boy by a swingset. "That over there, that's Akka. He was a really fun friend to be around. Always joking around." Then he pointed to another boy that was on some monkey bars. "That's Levi. He was a very competitive friend, liked to challenge anyone to anything, but he was very kind at heart." He then looked over and stopped for a moment. I looked in the direction he was looking and noticed a girl, small and alone. He inhaled sharply and then pointed to her. "And that...that is Blair." He looked at her with the stare. Intense, like I've never seen before in anyone. "She was so quiet, so shy. I looked out for all of them, but her especially." He then chuckled and I looked at him.

"What?" He then looked to me.

"You remind me of her. I guess that's probably why I like being around you." I smiled.

"I'm flattered. But, why don't you just go back to them? They're right here." He then changed his expression. It went more serious, but still cheery like always.

"Because what's the point? It wouldn't be the same. I'm incomplete. I can't come back. Not without my heart." He then looked back to the children. "That's why I stay with the Organization. Because they will help me be whole again. They will help me get back to my friends." I then looked back as I saw Akka and Levi go over to Blair. They all sat down next to each other and stared off into the sunset. I looked into the sunset, pondering. I was glad that Scyrux shared this information with me. It made me feel like we really were friends. And I also felt the same way. I wanted to be whole again. Because I wanted to go back to my old friends, to my old life. There was still so much I didn't know about it, and it just made me want it more.


	10. Chapter 9: Blank

I awoke in this interesting room. It was filled with books, shelves lined up full of them. I looked around to a desk as I stood up. My movements were not under my control, as my legs just stood me up and walked me to the desk. I looked on the wall to see many pictures of people. People I'd seen before. They were all so familiar. Then I came to one in particular. It was me, but I looked so strange. And next to me, was the boy. The boy I'd been seeing, the boy who walked with me to the beach. But he had no face. Not Xeros' face, like he usually did, just a blank face. I looked closer to it as the blankness turned to darkness and yellow eyes appeared. I jumped back and fell.

I sat up abruptly as I woke from my dream. I looked around to see the all too familiar surroundings of my room in the castle. Another dream, but like most of them, it did not provide me with much towards piecing together my past. But something was certain. I am getting closer to finally remembering, as the boy in my dreams no longer appeared to me as Xeros. He was no longer my placeholder, so I must be slowly remembering him. And somehow, he seemed like an important piece of my past. I got out of my bed with vigor as I then proceeded to the hallway.

I walked down the hallway and towards the Grey Area. I looked in as I saw Axel talking with that spiky-haired, blond boy. I then continued to walk and then I bumped into something. I fell back and landed on my rear end, quite painfully. I looked up to see that girl I had encountered once around here. She was still wearing her hood, as she rubbed her head and then looked towards me.

"I am so sorry." I apologized as I stood up and walked over. I held out my hand and she took it. I lifted her up and then she wiped off her coat.

"It's fine." She then began to look at me and I just stood there. An awkward silence filled the air for a moment until she spoke again. "I haven't seen you around here much. What's your name?"

"I am Xaik."

"Nice to meet you, Xaik." She said with a dull, yet somewhat cheery tone.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Xion." Xion. Another member of the Organization that I actually learned the name of. I then knew eight of our Organization members. Out of eighteen. Not really that bad, that was almost half. But then again, it didn't much matter, because I wasn't really going to interact with anyone else, really. "Sorry, I have to go. I hope we can meet again soon, and not fall on our rears." I giggled and so did she.

"Of course." She then walked around me and headed into the Grey Area. She seemed very nice. Although it was odd, her having her hood up at all times. I know when I first started I kept my hood on, but she's been wearing her hood since then. I remember she was wearing it around the time I started with the Organization. I didn't really think too much about it, though. It's not like it's any of my business whether she chooses to wear her hood or not. So, I moved on, heading to find Xeros for my mission today.

I continued on but the castle was pretty empty. Not many members seemed to be around. Not even Scyrux or Xeros. Varijex I wouldn't mind so much not seeing. Of course, though, it was just my luck when I was just passing out of the Hall of Empty Melodies that I heard someone walking behind me. I then turned to see Varijex was walking in my direction. I put some speed into my walk, as to avoid interaction with him. I wasn't too excited about being around him. But he caught up to me.

"Hey, squirt."

"Varijex." I said under my breath as he then sped up and passed me by. He started chuckling manically as he walked ahead of me.

"You know, you're such a push over."

"And you aren't very nice..." I whispered to myself. He then turned to me with a curious and slightly devilish expression.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I am just walking." He then turned forward and kept walking but then shifted his glance towards me for a quick second. We continued to walk through the castle and before I knew it we were walking out to Nothing's Call and crossing the Brink of Despair. We walked through the alleys of the Dark City as we approached Memory Skyscraper. Xeros and Scyrux were conversing at the front as we approached them. Scyrux turned to us and then Xeros turned around.

"Ah, there you two are."

"Good morning, Xeros. And to you, Scyrux."

"Good morning, Xaik." Xeros responded.

"Good morning! Hope you slept well!" Scyrux exclaimed as Varijex then rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road..." Varijex muttered as Xeros looked at him with a saucy expression.

"Impatient, Jexy? How surprising." Varijex sneered at Xeros and then crossed his arms.

"Can we get a move on? I want to continue the investigation I had started in Port Royal."

"Still looking for that treasure?" Scyrux asked as Varijex turned to him.

"Yes. Of course, Saïx insists I give all the intel up to another member, I think it was Luxord...doesn't matter. I need to get that intel, or Saïx will throw a fit!"

"Like you usually do, Jexy." Varijex then growled as Xeros smiled slightly. He then turned to me.

"Alright, your mission is simple. Head into the Deep Jungle and search for any remaining Heartless. Though it should be clear, we have reason to believe that there are still Heartless roaming there."

"Why does it matter if there are Heartless there?" Varijex scoffed as Xeros then walked up to him. Xeros got in Varijex's face and then spoke.

"Because Saïx said so. And you wouldn't want him to 'throw a fit', would you?" Varijex then just exhaled sharply through his nose and turned away. Xeros then looked to me and then away as he held out his hand. A portal appeared and Varijex began to walk through it. I followed him as I waved to Xeros and Scyrux. Scyrux waved enthusiatically while Xeros waved with a slight gesture. I then entered and the darkness closed as we appeared in the Deep Jungle.

I looked around as we appeared in a new area of the Deep Jungle. As I was looking, Varijex started to walk forward, his sword in hand. He walked through the trees and sliced through the shrubs and bushes. I followed him as he cut through them, the crunching of the leaves and the branches under our feet as we walked. We traversed the jungle, for quite a while in silence. Just cutting through and wandering, searching for any sign of Heartless. Not really much was around that tipped us to any Heartless activity, though. But we had to scour the jungle until we had proof whether or not there was Heartless here. Until we did, we couldn't RTC. And I know Varijex was very eager to leave and go to Port Royal.

It was probably an hour after we arrived that things started to seem like there was nothing. No signs of Heartless anywhere in the jungle. Varijex groaned as he stopped walking.

"I can't take this anymore! We've been here for a long time and still nothing! I say we RTC and leave this mission behind."

"Are you sure? I feel like there may still be more we haven't explored." As I questioned him, he turned to me with an expression that made me nervous. It was a far more intense expression than I had ever seen him make. And that was saying something.

"Really? You 'feel' like there is more to explor here?"

"Well, not really 'feel', but I-" He then cut me off.

"Excuse me, miss small-fry, pink hair squirt has a 'feeling' that we haven't done all we can. Well, if you are 'feeling' that we haven't done our mission, why do it at all? I mean, heck, you seem to be 'feeling', so why do what the Organization wants, since you already can 'feel'?"

"That's not what I meant at all." He then began to chuckle, which made me feel even more awful.

"Then what did you mean, hm? If you got something to say squirt, then say it!"

"Enough!" I yelled out as Varijex seemed to be shocked. "I've had enough of you putting me down and treating me like I'm less than you! If you want to RTC and get on with your selfish mission to please Saïx and not be on the receiving end of his wrath, then fine! But I am going to continue this mission, with or without you!" I then turned and stormed off. I was so upset by this, I just couldn't be around him anymore. But it was good. This new sensation came over me, and it seemed like I was really proud of myself for what I did. And so, I went off and I decided to continue the mission on my own.

I continued to traverse the jungle, hearing nothing but the birds and other animals as they all were calling out. I looked towards some sort of clearing as I heard the sounds of the ocean. I walked through the trees to see that there was this cliff. It was huge. I looked over the edge to see the water below and then I turned to my left and I was shocked to see this massive structure in one of the trees. It was a house, it seemed. Built in the tree. Quite well, actually, because it seemed structually sound, yet somewhat old. I noticed a bridge leading to the large treehouse and I decided I should investigate. This could be a useful piece of information to have about the world.

I walked across the bridge, caustiously because I didn't know how quite stable it was. I walked towards the large house it just seemed even bigger than when I was just looking at it. I entered the house and looked around as it was somewhat destroyed. Everything was a mess, things where scattered and thrown around. Seemed like it was some sort of struggle, but I had no idea of guessing what could have caused it. It seemed like this place was abandoned for sometime, so this could have happened long ago. I continued to look through as I then heard a yell coming from the jungle.

"Xaik! Come out, you runt! Let's RTC already!" Seemed Varijex was looking for me. I figured he couldn't leave without me, or Saïx, and probably Xeros would have his head for that. But I did not want to return just yet. However, letting him know about what I found could be useful I suppose. So I peered through a broken window and looked out to see him looking at the house. I then walked over to the door of the house and exited and began to walk towards the bridge. He saw me and then rolled his eyes. "Quit playing around in there and let's go!" I walked over to share the information I gathered when I noticed something moving in the trees. I stopped and Varijex looked at me funny. His expression then turned serious as I stood there. "Would you hurry up? I don't have all day!"

"Varijex! I think there's something in the jungle!" I called out as he turned. I then noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes and suddenly, he froze. He fell over, but he fell over still frozen. I then saw as from the trees a large snake-like creature appeared from the trees. It was huge, black and blue with some red. It began to hiss at me and I saw as it had the Heartless emblem on it's head. I then heard Varijex yell out to me.

"Don't look into its eyes!" I then noticed its eyes began to glow again. I looked away quickly and started running for the house. I heard it hissing as it slithered closer to me. But I did not look back, for fear I might get petrified like Varijex. I summoned my hammer to me before I reached the house and shut my eyes. I then turned back and threw my hammer, but I couldn't tell if I hit it or not. I then felt a large shock as I was lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes to see the Heartless had struck the ground with its tail and sent me flying. I then looked down as I was headed straight for the roof of the house. I aimed my hammer down as I collided with the roof and broke right through. I landed and rolled as I looked around. I then noticed the Heartless coming in through the hole I made in the roof. Its eyes began to glow again and I quickly shut my eyes, only to feel a large mass strike me right in the chest. I felt myself slam agianst the wall, which really hurt. I knelt in pain as the Heartless continued to hiss at me. I looked up as it reared its head and tried to bite me. I dodged the bite but it then wrapped its tail around me. It squeezed me really tight and I couldn't breathe. It just hissed at me, its tongue flicking as it grew close to my head. I was close to passing out, and I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, I heard a scream as a man jumped utop the Heartless' head. It was Tarzan, the man I saw when I last came here. He grabbed onto the Heartless as it began to thrash and tried to knock him off. But he maintained his grip as he raised his spear. He jabbed the Heartless in the eye as it then screeched. It loosened its grip on me, so I started to vibrate myself and get loose. I dropped down as it just hissed and screeched in pain. Tarzan then yelled once more as he jabbed the other eye. The Heartless then threw its head back, hitting Tarzan against the wall. He grunted in pain as he landed on the ground. The Heartless then stopped for a moment, turning its head slightly. Since it was now blind, it had to focus on its other senses to find me. I walked very quietly away from it towards Tarzan. I continued and then I heard a crack. I looked down to my feet and there was a picture frame on the ground. I looked back to the Heartless as it quickly turned its head towards me. It then lunged and tried to bite me as I rolled out of the way. I ran over to Tarzan and shook him. He then got up and looked at me.

Just as he did, he grabbed me and jumped. I noticed the Heartless once again tried to bite us as we were in the air over it. We landed and headed for the door. The Heartless was not too far behind, as I heard it slithering towards us. We exited the treehouse and I noticed Varijex was still paralyzed. I looked to Tarzan and he looked to me.

"I need to reach my friend!" Just as I said that, the Heartless came bursting out of the door and knocked me back. Tarzan jabbed at its head with his spear as it then turned to him. It attacked him as he began to climb the treehouse. I figured that this would be the best chance to go to Varijex and help him. I ran across the bridge to get to him. But as I ran, I suddenly felt myself falling as I heard a loud snap. The plank I stood on broke and I almost fell, but I grabbed the bridge at the last second. I held on with one hand as I looked down to see the long fall below me. Panicked, I tried to climb back up. I was almost back up when I turned to see that Tarzan was holding off the Heartless as it was slithering up the treehouse. I got back up onto the bridge and continued to run to Varijex. I put my hammer down and knelt to his side as he remained frozen.

"Well?! Are you just gonna stand there and look stupid?!"

"What do I do?" I asked as I turned back to see Tarzan reaching the roof of the treehouse and the Heartless was shortly behind him.

"There's a Panacea in my pocket! Give it to me!" I reached in his pocket as I pulled out this vile. I handed it to him but I forgot he couldn't move. "Are you really that stupid?! Help me drink it!" I then knelt closer as I poured the Panacea in his mouth. He then dropped from his frozen position and shook himself as he got up. I stood up with him as he then summoned his sword. "Payback time!" He then ran across the bridge and I followed him. We ran up the tree that the house was stationed on and headed for the roof. We then saw as Tarzan was still being attacked by the Heartless. It started to rear its head and then it spat this dark blue liquid at him. Tarzan avoided it and the liquid then melted through the roof. Varijex rushed in and slashed at the Heartless' tail as it screeched. It then whipped him and knocked him back. I ran over to it as it turned and then spat more acid towards me. I dodged the acid but then the Heartless slammed its tail in front of me, causing me to fly back. I fell and rolled as it the slithered towards me. I looked up as it raised its tail to crush me. But then Varijex came in and sliced the tail off, causing the Heartless to screech even louder.

As he landed, he looked to me and I stood up. I then ran towards the Heartless, as it then turned to me. It reared its head as it then tried to bite me once more. But right before it did, I slammed my hammer into the ground and propelled myself into the air right above it. The strike caused the roof to weaken and the Heartless hit the exact spot, causing its head to go through the roof and got itself stuck. As I was in the air, I then raised my hammer and I felt myself begin to fall. With the force of my fall, I then slammed my hammer down, right as the Heartless took its head out of the hole. I struck it right on the crown of its head and I landed as the Heartless then began to dizzily move its head. It then fell as it slid right off the roof of the treehouse and fell into the jungle below. I looked over the edge to see where the Heartless had landed. I then noticed some rustling in the trees as I readied my hammer for another attack. But then a large glowing object appeared from the trees. I watched the heart fly up and then I turned around to see Varijex and Tarzan standing idle. I walked over to Tarzan as he then tilting his head in curiousity.

"Thank you for helping us." Tarzan nodded but didn't say anything. I then turned to Varijex and he had this expression. It was hard to place. It was probably the closest thing to a look of respect as I'll ever get from him. He then began to walk as he held out his hand.

"Let's go." He then walked through the portal as I turned back to Tarzan. I waved as he then waved and ran off the roof and jumped into the jungle below. I then turned and walked through the portal as I reappeared in front of memory Skyscraper. Varijex stood, waiting for me, surprisingly. Usually he was eager to just leave and go about his business, but he was just standing there. The portal closed behind me and I stood confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, slightly nervous for his response.

"Although it kills me to admit it, you did good work." I think he didn't want to admit that I was right earlier. He was too prideful, but I knew he knew. And even if he wouldn't say it, I appreaciated the fact that he somewhat made an attempt to apologize.

"Thank you, Varijex." He then rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply as he then walked past me and opened another portal. I then turned to him as he was about to head to Port Royal. "Varijex?" He then turned to me.

"What? I've got things to do, squirt."

"You don't have any memories from before, do you?" He then turned and looked to me confused.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering." He then squinted at me as he then turned back around.

"My memories are about as empty as your head sometimes." He then walked through before I had the chance to retort. Not that it mattered though. I was pretty sure I understood why he was like this. Like Xeros, he was probably upset at the lack of memories of his past. And because of that, he would behave aggressively. Moreso than Xeros, though. Which puzzled me. I would like to understand better, but Varijex seems like the type that no matter what, you could never get close to him. Not because he would not be comfortable, but because he wouldn't really care. Not that we can care in the first place.


End file.
